Feline: Gaara love story
by gaarablack
Summary: Mickey is a little five year old girl from the hidden trees. her village killed her parent, and now wants to use her as a weapon. she's saved by Gaara, and he gets this warm feeling when she's around why? rated for cussing, and stuff.  .
1. a girl in trouble

{Temari's POV}

"Temari!"

Kankuro whined. I was trying my best to ignore him, but he was making it vary difficult

"Temariiiiii!"

He whined again! I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW!"

I screamed. Kankuro was taken back at my screaming.

"Can we take a break now?"

He asked. My eye twitch.

"We haven't even been walking an hour yet! And you want to take a break! What kind of soon to be genni are you!"

I shouted at him.

"I'm eleven!"

I sighed.

'What was father thinking? Sending my younger brothers on a mission with me?'

I thought. I looked at my youngest brother Gaara up a head. He's ten now, Kankuro's eleven, and I'm twelve. I sighed.

"Gaara let's take a break… I mean if you want to?"

I corrected myself. Gaara's a killer, he'll kill me in a second with that sand of his. He turned to me. I started shaking in fear.

"Fine."

Was all he said. He sat under a tree away from us. I sighed in relief. I turned to Kankuro, who was all ready lying on his back.

"You're the worst shinobi ever!"

I was angry; he could've gotten me killed. He looked at me.

"I didn't say to tell Gaara to wait for us."

He said looking at me.

"Your so stupid! Father said that the three of us has to stay together."

I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Like he cares."

Kankuro said pointing at Gaara.

"Why did dad send me on a mission with him?"

I asked looking up at the sky.

"AHHH!"

We heard someone scream up a head. I turned to Kankuro.

"What was that?"

I asked. He shrugged. I turned to Gaara, but he wasn't there.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that's Gaara's doing?"

I said.

"Better them then us. Right."

I nod a little.

"Come on we have to go see."

I said walking away.

"Do really have to!"

Kankuro called from his spot, but I ignore him. We found Gaara hiding behind a tree watching something.

"Gaara?"

I said. He glared at me.

"Be quiet."

He order. I nod.

"_What's going on?"  
><em>Kankuro whispered.

"_There's a girl being chase by some men."_

Gaara explained. I was kinda shock that he answered Kankuro's question.

"_How old is she?"_

I asked kneeling behind a bush to watch. Kankuro kneeled next to me, both of us keeping away from Gaara.

"_She looks about five maybe?"_

I saw the girl running. Her clothes were trashed, and she looked really tired. There's six older men after her, but why?

"_Why are they after her?"_

I thought out loud.

"_I don't know. Yet."_

Gaara said. Before he ran after the girl.

"What is he doing?"

Kankuro asked as we stood from our hiding spot.

"I don't know."

I answered. We ran after them.


	2. Gaara meet Mickey

{Gaara's POV}

I ran after the little girl, but why? I don't even know her. I left my 'sibling' behind to help a girl I don't know.

"HELP!"

The girl screamed. I ran in the direction of the scream. I found her surrounded by the men.

"We got her now. Now little kitty no running off now, and come with us."

One of them said. My sand came out ready to kill. Before I stepped in, I saw the girl shaking before she… turned into a cat? A werecat?

"Please leave me alone."

I stared in shock. The men laughed.

"Yeah right."

A different man said. I had enough. I want to know what this… girl is, and now!

"That is enough."

I said walking over to them. The girl looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please help me?"

She asked. I nod at her.

"Why are you after her?" I demanded.

"No body says a word."

Another guy said. I guess he's the leader. So I'll kill him first.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your lives."

{Mickey's POV}

"You just made the biggest mistake of your lives."

A boy with red head said smirking. Sand came out of the gourd on his back, it swirled around the men. Then… it killed them, by crushing them. I watched shock at first. The boy turned to me. He looked to be about ten, and had a tattoo on his forehead. He walked over to me. The sand circled the both of us. He moved his hand, and a cork appeared. The sand went back into the gourd.

"Thank you."

I said. I tried to stand, but I was too tired, so I fell back down.

"Why were those men after you?"

He asked. I smiled at him.

"Mommy said not answer questions, unless you have their name."

I said. He glared at me.

"Gaara."  
>He said.<p>

"Huh?"

I asked looking at him.

"My name."

He said rudely. I huffed.

"Your mean."

I said.

"Just tell me what I want to know."

He demanded. I puffed my cheeks.

"No."

I said, and looked away.

"Tell or I'll kill you."

He threatens. I looked at him.

"Go a head! You can't kill me anyway."

I said glaring at him.

"Why?"

He asked. I stood up, and walked away.

"I'm not talking to you."

I said walking away. I felt something rap around my waist. When I looked down I saw sand.

"I warned you."

He growled. I tried to get out, but no luck.


	3. Your mean!

{Temari's POV}

We found Gaara in front of the little girl. She wouldn't tell him what he wanted to know. She started to walk away from Gaara, but his sand rapped around her.

"He's going to kill her!"

I said trying to get to her, but Kankuro was holding me back.

"Are you crazy!"

He shouted.

"But…"

"No buts. It's you, or her."

He said. I watched as the sand crushed her, blood dripped out of the sand. Like all of his other kills, but when the sand dropped her. She was… ok?

"That was mean!"

She shouted to him. I was shock.

"How did she…?"

I couldn't even finish.

"How are you still alive?"

Gaara asked looking at her in shock as well.

"I told you, you can't kill me."

She said fixing her pigtails.

"Why?"

Gaara asked angrily. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not scare of you! If that's what you think. I can't die because of my family's power, or something?"

She explains. Me, and Kankuro walked up to Gaara.

"What's going on?"

I asked. He glared at me, I shrank back.

"Thank you for helping me though."

She thanked Gaara.

"Why were they chasing you?"

Gaara asked again.

"Because my parent weren't suppose to take me from the village."  
>She said.<p>

"How come?"

I asked kneeling next to her. She looked at the ground.

"Cause they want me as their weapon, or at lease that's what daddy said."

She said.

"Do you have a demon in you?"

Kankuro asked. She shook her head.

"No."

"Then how are you their weapon?"

Gaara asked.

"I can turn into a cat. You remember, right Gaara?"

She asked him. He nods.

"Yes, but what does that…"

"Cause when I'm older I can kill anyone I wish to. Like daddy told me."

She interrupted him.

"how old are you?"

I asked.

"I'm five!"

she said cheery.

"and your name?"  
>Kankuro asked.<p>

"Mickey! Mickey Claws."

She said.

"that's a vary cute name."

I tell her.

"where do you live?"

Gaara asked.

"here."

She said pointing down.

"what do you mean?"

I asked her.

"my parents took me from the village hidden in the trees two years ago. Then they killed my parents, and I ran, and I been living here ever since."

She finished. I couldn't believe what she's been through.

"stay here."

I told her. I motion for the boys to follow.

"What's up?"

Kankuro asked.

"What should we do?"

I asked.

"What do you mean? She's been doing this for two years, she can handle herself."

I glared at Kankuro.

"Well who's asking you?"

I said turning to Gaara, who was staring at Mickey playing with a butterfly.

"You asked me."

Kankuro said I glared at him.

"Gaara what should we do?"

I asked him. He looked at me, then back Mickey.

"We'll take her with us."

I nod.

"Right."

I answered.

"What!"

Kankuro said.

"Mickey!"  
>I called her. She turned to me smiling.<p>

"Yes?"

She asked.

"Do you want to come with us? We have a mission to finish first, but after that we're going back home."

I told her.

"Where do you live?"

She asked.

"The sand."

Gaara answered. He glared at her.

'Why is he glaring at her? He's the one who said we're taking her with us.'

I thought. I shook my head.

"I love to go with you three! Thank you!"  
>Mickey shouted jumping up, and down. I giggled, and I couldn't help my self.<p>

"YOUR SO CUTE!"

I squealed hugging her tightly.


	4. It's a trap!

"Temari? You're crushing me."

She said. I let go of her.

"Sorry."  
>I said scratching the back of my head. She smiled at me.<p>

"When do we leave?"

She asked. I looked at the boys.

"Right now."

Gaara said walking away.

{Gaara's POV}

'Why didn't she die?'

I thought. I looked back at Mickey. Kankuro was giving her piggyback ride, and she fell a sleep.

'I guess I be tired to, if I was always on the run.'

I thought. We got to this house deep in the forest.

"Is this the place?"

I asked. Temari nod.

"Yeah. Father said that there should be a key under the matt."

She looked under the welcome, and there was the key.

"What are we doing here again?"

Kankuro asked. Temari did an anime fall.

"What do you mean! I told like a thousand since we left! An Anbu left an important scroll here for father, and he wants to see how we do on retrieving it!"

"So dad's testing us? And left a couple of academy students to get this 'important scroll' for him?"

Maybe Kankuro's not as dumb, as he makes us all think.

"Yes."

"I'm still in school! What if something bad happens?"  
>"Kankuro shut up, or I'll kill you."<p>

I threaten.

"Hmm."

Mickey stirred. She opened her eyes looking around at us.

"Are we here?"

She asked.

"No not yet. Sorry if we woke you."

Temari apologized.

"It's o…"

She stopped.

"What's wrong?"

I asked. She sniffed the air.

"There's someone…? No. Some people in that house, and they have poison."

She said. I looked at Temari.

"Is there suppose to be people here?"

I demanded. She shook her head fast.

"No!.. At lease Father didn't say."

I glared at the door.

"Gasp!"  
>Mickey gasped. I turned to her.<p>

"What!"

"I they want to kill Gaara! They said leave who ever is with him, just capture them."  
>I looked towards the door.<p>

"Did they say who planed this?"

I asked. I felt the demon's blood lust.

"The Kaze…kage?"

I looked towards her.

"So this was another plan to kill me?"  
>I glared Kankuro, &amp; Temari.<p>

"We had no idea! Really!"  
>Temari defended themselves.<p>

'Pitiful.'

I said.

"Gaara?"  
>Mickey called me I turned my glare to her.<p>

"What!"

I growled. The Shukaku antsy inside of me, he wanted blood. Mickey looked at me with innocent eyes.

"They really didn't know, that's why the leader said to capture ever with you."

She said, and I don't know why. I believed her.

"You two live another day."

I said walking into the house. There were ten men there.

"Get ready."

One of them said. I felt myself smirked evilly, before I gave into the lust for blood.


	5. Shukaku

{Mickey's POV}

Gaara walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"Why did he go in, if he knows they want to kill him?"

I asked Kankuro. He looked at me.

"No one can kill Gaara."  
>He said. I turned to the door when I heard screams coming from inside. A flashback from this morning came to mind. Gaara killing those men that were after me. inside the screams stopped. I got off of Kankuro's back. Temari, &amp; Kankuro began to walk away from the house, but I didn't. I looked inside. I could see the dead bodies, the way that you couldn't even recognize them as people anymore, and then all of the blood. I saw Gaara staring at the bodies in front of him.<p>

"Gaara?"

I called him, and he turned towards me. I could see blood lust in his eyes, and an evil smile on his lips.

"_What is it? Mickey?"_

His voice sounded so monstrous, it didn't even sound like Gaara.

"Who are you?"

I asked.

"_I am Gaara Mic…"  
><em>"Don't try, I know you're not him. Now who are you?"

I asked.

"_You're a smart little girl."_

He said, and then he pounced on me. I fell backwards. He pinned me to the ground, and because he's way bigger then me he's also way stronger then me.

"Can I help you?"

I asked rudely.

"_Why is the boy so interested in you?"_

He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Who are you really?"

I asked again. I wasn't afraid of 'him' like I should be. He chuckled.

"_Shukaku, and why aren't you afraid?"  
><em>He asked.

"Because I'm not! Now get off of me!"

I shouted. I tried to push him off again… nothing. I huffed.

"_You look good."  
><em>He commented. I gave him a weird look.

"And what do you mean by that?"  
>I asked. He lowered his head to my neck, and licked it? Eww!<p>

"_You have sweet smelling blood. I wonder what it taste like's?_

I shudder. His breath smelled like blood.

"I want Gaara back right now."  
>I demanded. His eyes changed from yellow, black. To Gaara's normal blue eyes. Gaara looked down at me confused.<p>

"What are you…?"

"Your demon pounced on me! And now that your back, get off of me!"  
>I shouted. He got off, but not before he growled at me.<p>

"What are you doing in here, in the first place?"

He asked/demanded.

"I came to check on you."

I said. He looked shock by that.

{Gaara's POV}

"What are you doing in here, in the first place?"

I demanded. She tilted her head to the side.

"I came to check on you."

She answered. I was shock. No on ever checked on me. I looked her in the eyes. She looks so innocent, so vulnerable… what am I doing?

"Gaara are you ok?"

She asked. She took a step closer to me, her hand reached out.

'What does she want?'

I thought. Her hand grabbed mine it felt warm, and soft. I stared at her. I didn't see fear, or hatred only concern.

'Why? Why do you look at me with that look? Why does it make me feel good inside?'

I thought. I felt warm inside, but why? I pulled my hand out of hers. She looked hurt, and my hand felt cold again.

"Don't touch me."

I order. I walked out of the house, I didn't look back to see if she was following.

'Why does she care?'


	6. Your Afraid Of Him?

{Mickey's POV}

I watched Gaara walk out. He didn't even look back at me.

'Did I do something wrong?'

I asked myself. I followed after a little while. About a half hour later we found Temari, & Kankuro sitting under a tree waiting.

"Hey how'd it go?"

Temari asked. I notice her, & Kankuro are afraid of Gaara, but why?

"Their all dead."

Gaara said walking on.

"Temari?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you afraid of Gaara?"

I asked. She looked down at me for a moment before she sighed.

"Mickey you seen Gaara kill…"

"And?"

I interrupted.

"Mickey I know your not afraid…"  
>"But you are? I don't get it?"<p>

I interrupted again.

"Mickey just like he tried to kill you, he could do that to me, & Kankuro. But we won't survive."

She explains. I looked a head at Gaara.

"Has he tried to kill you?"

I asked staring at his back.

"He threatens us, and he starts but stops."

"I think he's lonely."

I told her. She stared at me for a second.

"He doesn't have any friends because of the demon."

She said. I turned to her.

"But what about you, & Kankuro your his brother, and sister. You should be his friends. Aren't you?"

"No."

She admitted.

"Why?"

I asked. I was getting mad now.

"I admit he wasn't always killing people, just to kill. Me, & Kankuro hated Gaara when he was little."

She looked down ashamed.

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions. But… our mother died giving birth to him, so we blamed him I guess. Then he started controlling his sand better, so I guess we also got scared…"  
>"Daddy said that the only way you could ever be evil, if you are hated as a child. I don't think Gaara wanted this, I think he wants friends, and his families love."<p>

I looked up at her, she looked sad.

"I wish I did that a long time ago, then maybe he won't be like this."

She looked a head at Gaara. I grabbed her hand.

"It's never to late! You could still try silly."

I told her, she smiled at me, and ruffled my hair.

"Gaara's not the type to forgive someone just like that."

I pouted.

"I'm going up a head."

I said before I ran off.

"Gaara!"

I called. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands. He flinched.

"I said don't touch me."

He growled at me.

"Your not the boss of me!"

I snapped. He glared at me.

"Let go."

He demanded. He tried to pull his arm out of my grip, but that didn't work.

"No! Now come on!"

I shouted. I pulled him into the forest.

"Where are we going?"

"Shh! It's a surprise."

I whispered.


	7. Birds!

YAY! I got the next one up. (doing happy dance) I'm moving so I have to pack, and my family's not helping! So if I don't update for a day it's cause of that. Thanks to all of you that have reviewed! ^.^

"Gaara! Mickey! Where are you?"

Temari called.

"We'll catch up!"

I shouted back.

"Alright!"

Temari said. I pulled Gaara deeper in the woods.

"Mickey…"  
>Gaara started, but I pulled him down.<p>

"Shhh."

I pointed at a field of flowers.

"Why did you bring me here?"

He asked.

"Cause the most beautiful birds come here at this time of day, so be quite or you'll scare then away."

He nodded. I smiled. Within minutes the field was full of birds. I looked at Gaara, he was staring at the birds. I got up, and walked into the field. I sat in the middle, and the birds came to me.

{Gaara's POV}

I watched as Mickey sat in the middle of the field. The birds came to her with no fear. She looked at me.

"Gaara come here! Don't worry they won't fly off."

She said. I stood up slowly. I walk over to where Mickey is sitting. She patted a spot next to her.

"Come sit down with me."

She said. I sat next to her watching the birds come to her. She smiled at me.

'That feeling again.'

I thought. I felt something on my hand. It was Mickey's hand.

"I thought I said…"

I started, but she cut me off.

"Hold your hand out."

She demanded. I did as she said. She put a red, and black bird in my hand. And by the looks of it, it was only a baby.

"What?"

'Smart thing to say.'

I thought. She had birds all over her. They were sitting on her shoulder. Her head. Her crossed legs. Her hands. And all round her.

'Why aren't they afraid of me? Don't they sense Shukaku inside of me?'

I asked myself. The little bird in my hand chirped at me.

"She likes you!"

Mickey cheered.

"Likes me?" I said sounding stupid. She nods.

"Yeah she thinks your sweet."

She said. My eyes widen. I put the bird down, and walked away.

"Gaara!"

Mickey called me, but I just kept walking.

{Mickey's POV}

Gaara just got up, and walked away. Why?

"Gaara!"

I called, but he didn't stop or look back. I got up, and ran after him. I caught up to him in no time.

"Gaara what's wrong?"

I asked. He just ignored me.

"Gaara what's wrong? What did I do?"

I asked. He kept walking, like I wasn't even there. I stopped.

'What happened?' I asked myself. I felt tears slid down my cheeks. I hic-up.

"What's wrong?"

I asked myself out loud. I followed behind Gaara.


	8. The Kazekage Training

Hey here's the next chapter, and for my story 'Betrayed' I'm getting help from animefreak653 with a lemon between my OC, and Shika. And thanks to everyone that reads this story. I didn't think anyone would like it. I would love it if you guys could review a little more though. Thanks again. Love ya. ^.^

After a couple of days we were finally at the sand village. I haven't talked to Gaara since the birds, and he hasn't talked to me.

"There you two are!"

I turned to see Temari, Kankuro, and a man that looked like Kankuro but older.

"Father."

I heard hate in Gaara's voice.

"Hello son, and you must be Mickey?"

The man asked. I nod. I got a bad feeling from him.

"Yes sir."

I finally answered.

"I'm Reku (not sure what his real name is) the leader of this villager."

He gestured with his hands.

"It's really nice."  
>I said not wanting to get on his bad side.<p>

"Well now why don't you follow me, and we'll make you a villager."

He said holding his hand out. I nod, and took it. He led me away from Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. I looked back at Gaara. He was walking away.

{Gaara's POV}

I watched as my 'father' took Mickey's hand leading her away from us. Away from me… I turned to head home, but what I really wanted was to go after her. I never know what my father is planning, and I know it's gonna involve Mickey. As I headed home I got glares from everyone I pass.

"_I don't like that Mickey girl."_

Shukaku said.

'Why not?'

I thought back. He growled.

"_Because she's trouble."_

He snapped. I didn't get it. Why didn't he like her? She was a cute little girl, she always seems too be happy a lot even though her parents died, and she's… not afraid of me.

"_Your going soft on me boy."_

I growled at him.

'I hate you.'

"_You're stuck with me boy. Now I think you should stay away from her."_

I rolled my eyes mentally.

"I don't care."

I said out loud. I entered the house, and went straight to my room.

{Mickey's POV}

I followed the Kazekage to his office. There he called a man.

"Thank you for coming on such late notice Biki."  
>The Kazekage said. The bowed in respected, and looked at me.<p>

"It's an honor sir. Who's this?"

He asked staring at me.

"This is Mickey she will be your student until I can get her in the academy. Understood?"

Biki nod in agreement, and left gesturing for me to follow.

'I just want a small nap first.'

I thought whining.

"Mickey?"

Biki said not looking at me.

"Yes Sensei?"

I said running to keep up with him.

"That's your name?"

He asked.

"Yes sensei."

I replied.

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

He asked. I huffed looking at the ground.

"Yes I know, but my mommy name that and I like it."  
>I sounded like I was whining, but I wasn't really.<p>

"I'm not saying it is. Where are you from?"

'To many questions.'

I thought looking up at him.

"I'm from the hidden trees."

I answered. We came to training field with a lot of dummies.

"Here's a kunai… do you know how to use it?"

"Yep!"

I chirped.


	9. Monster?

Ok so not to be but no one have review at all. Well only animefreak653 in which I love him/her. Come on y'all throw me a bone! I know people are reading this story. It's the most popular I have so far. All I'm asking in at lease three more reviews. Please, and thank you! ^.^

For the next three hours sensei had me throwing kunais at a dummy.

"Mickey?"

Sensei called form his spot.

"Yes sensei?"

I asked out of breath.

"The hidden trees have a clan that can turn into cats, and such right?"

"Yes sensei. Infact I'm one of them."

I told him.

"You are?"

He asked shock.

'He is he shock? Is so it so hard to believe it?'

I let my body feel free, and let the tiger out. I heard a gasp from sensei. I opened my eyes seeing everything so much clearer now.

"I see… does the Kazekage know?"

He asked. I shrugged my shoulder.

"I don't know. Temari, and Kankuro might've told him."

I guessed. Sensei stood up.

"I'll go talk to him. Why don't you look around the village for a while."

He said walking off. I walked around hoping I find Temari or Kankuro.

"It the monster!"

Someone shout running pass me.

'Monster?'

I thought running a head. Everyone was staring into an ally way.

"What's wrong?"

I asked a boy who was older then me.

"That monster Gaara is in there waiting to kill someone."

He said pure hate in his voice.

"Gaara?"

I said running towards the ally. I heard saying a lot of things.

"Is she crazy?"

"She must want to die."

"She's a monster herself probably."

"Better her then me."

"Who is that girl?"

"I heard that monster brought her here."

"She looks like a slave for that monster. He'll probably try, and rape her."

I wanted to go back, and hurt anyone who was saying mean things about Gaara. I felt something rap around my angles. I fell backwards. I let out a little scream, and stop when I realized it was only Gaara's sand. The sand dragged me forwards until Gaara came into view.

"Gaara!"

I shouted.

Well there's the one. I'm in good mood right now so I'll have the next one up like tonight! YAY! Again please review. ^.^


	10. Dummy! I'm Your Friend!

Again I would like a couple of reviews! Pretty please with honey, bananas, jam, butter, and nutella on top. (That's what my auntie puts on her toast)

{Gaara's POV}

"Gaara!"

I open my eyes when I heard that voice.

"Mickey what are you doing?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Hanging upside dummy."  
>She said crossing her arms. The sand dropped her on the ground, and she landed with a thud.<p>

"That was mean!"  
>She shouted rubbing her head.<p>

"Mickey leave."  
>I ordered.<p>

"No! Oww! You really dropped me hard."  
>She whined. She pouted at me making me feel guilty.<p>

'Why am I feeling guilty?'

"_For the love god. Don't tell me your falling in love with this cat."_

"I am not."

I thought.

"What?"

Mickey asked.

"_You said it out loud stupid!"_

"Nothing."

Mickey grabbed my hand leading me out of the ally.

"Come on Gaara let's go!"

She shouted. I pulled my hand out of her grasped.

"I told you before not to touch me."

She puffed her cheeks.

"Why do you have to be a meanie?"

She asked.

{Mickey's POV}

"Why do you have to be a meanie?"

I asked madly. The next thing I knew I was pushed against the wall behind me. I winced in pain.

"Why do you want to be near me? Why are you so happy to be near me? And why aren't you afraid of me?"

Gaara demanded holding me against the wall.

"I don't know. Because I am. And what's there to be afraid of?"

I asked. Gaara looked at me, and dropped me.

"Gaara I'm your friend."

I told him, and ran past him.

Ok it was really short if you ask me. So I'm gonna post one more time to night. I hope you guys appreciated this. Review please! ^.^


	11. Goodbye

The next three months went by really fast. I was in school, and I was living with Gaara. If I'm not training I'm with him. Temari's always saying that I'm like a little lost kitty.

"Mickey my dad wants to talk to us."

Kankuro said.

"Ok."  
>I replied grabbing the necklace my dad gave before he died. I ran to the Kazekage toward with Kankuro. I was faster then him, and he didn't like it. When we got there Temari was sitting on a chair, and Gaara was standing next to the window. I stood next to him.<p>

"Mickey I have something to tell you."

The Kazekage started.

"Yes?"

"Well your village is looking for you, and they want you home."

My eyes widen.

"What? No please don't send me back! I don't want to go!"  
>I begged. I looked at Kankuro he was shock, and Temari looked hurt.<p>

"I'm sorry Mickey, but we have no choice. If I don't give you back to them they might start war."  
>He explained.<p>

"I won't! Gaara don't let them!"  
>I begged, but he just looked away. I started crying. Temari tried to calm me down, but it didn't work. For the rest of the day I cried. Temari packed my stuff for me, and Kankuro tried to cheer me up. The next day I was standing at the gates waiting for the person that was taking me away from my friends. Away from Gaara.<p>

"I'll miss you so much Mickey!"  
>Temari shouted with tears in her eyes, and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"I can breath."

I said. She let go of me saying sorry. Kankuro messed my hair up a little.

"See ya."  
>Was all he said. I glared at him with tears.<p>

"There he is."

Temari said. I looked to see my dad's old friend Ken. I turned to Gaara.

"I'm going to miss to you Gaara."  
>I said through sobs.<p>

{Gaara's POV}

"I'm going to miss you Gaara."

Mickey said through sobs. She tackled me into a hug crying.

"Mickey is that you? You have grown so much."  
>The man who came to take Mickey away from me said… wait did I just say that?<p>

"Hello Ken."

Mickey said walking over to him. I missed her warmth. She said goodbye time before he took her. I felt like my heart was being stab. I walked away from the gates.

'Goodbye Mickey.'

I thought.

Sad chapter T-T next one will be a time skip. And I'm still waiting for a review. Thanks to whoever reads this story. You all rock! ^.^


	12. Gaara?

Wow chapter 12 already. Cool! ^.^

{Twelve years later}

{Normal POV}

"Hello."  
>A girl with long pure black hair said to the guards at the gates. They looked her up, and down.<p>

"What are you here for?"

One the guards asked grinning at her. She gave them a sweet smile.

"I would like to see the Kazekage please?"  
>She told them. One of the guards took off, while the other led the way.<p>

"It hasn't changed."

The girl said looking around.

"You been here?"

The guard asked.

"Yes when I was vary young."

She told them. He led her in the tower, and up some stairs. When they stopped in front of a door he knocked.

"Yes?"

The voice on the other end answered.

"Someone wants to speak with you."  
>The guard said.<p>

"Send them in."  
>The voice said.<p>

"Thank you."  
>She said to guard before entering.<p>

"How may I help you?"

She looked up, and stopped dead in her tracks. Sitting at the desk was.

"Gaara?"

She said more as a question. He looked at her confused.

"Have we met?"  
>He asked her. She looked down sad.<p>

"I guess you wouldn't remember me."  
>She said.<p>

"Mickey!"

Someone shouted behind her.

This was shorter then I thought. Don't worry the next on will be longer. ^.^


	13. Mickey?

{Gaara's POV}

"Mickey!"

Temari shouted. She tackled her into a hug almost knocking her down.

'Mickey?'

I thought. She looked so different.

'Didn't she use to be a blond?'

I asked myself.

"What are you doing here? How have long have you been here? Have you eaten? Are you hungry? Do have a place to stay? Do you need a place to stay? Do you…"

"Temari please stop."  
>I told her staring at Mickey.<p>

'She's grown so much.'

"I'm finally able to go places on my own. So I came here to see all of you. I just got here like minutes ago. Not yet, and a little. No place to stay, and it that's ok with you guys."

Mickey answered every one of Temari's mother hen questions.

"That's great! My baby sister's back!"

Temari squealed. Normally that would've annoyed me, but seeing Mickey I didn't care.

"Where your father?"

Mickey asked looking around. I glared at my desk.

"Dead. I'm the Kazekage now."

I said.

{Mickey's POV}

"I'm the Kazekage now."

Gaara said.

'Crap! No!'

I thought. I nod with a smile even though I wanted to scream right now.

"That's great! Congrats!"

I said walking around the desk to give him a hug. Even after all these years I'm still not nervous around him.

"Thank you."

He replied.

"Ok we have to find Kankuro."

Temari said jumpy up, and down.

"Kay."

I said nodding.

"We'll see you at the house!"

Temari called back dragging me out the door. After a half hour of looking we finally found Kankuro. He was hitting on a girl. She looked pretty pissed that he wasn't taking the hint.

"Bad Kankuro!"

Temari shouted hitting him over the head.

"ow! What the hell Temari!"

He shouted rubbing his head. Temari glared at him.

"Leave this pour girl alone!"

Temari shouted. I looked at said girl. She looked terrified to me.

"Run while you still can."  
>I whispered to the girl. She nodded, and ran off. I looked back to the two siblings arguing now.<p>

'I think Temari forgot I was here.'

I thought watching as Temari hit Kankuro over the head again.

"What do you even want!"  
>Kankuro shouted rubbing his head again. Temari looked around like she forgot herself. Then she spotted me, and smiled brightly. Kankuro looked at her liked she was crazy.<p>

"This."

Temari said putting me in front of Kankuro. He looked me up, and down.

"Do I know you?"

Kankuro asked. Temari, and me sweat dropped.

"Yeah I'm the one you knocked up."

I joked. Kankuro went pale, and looked like he was about to pass out.

"You dumb ass!"

Temari shouted laughing. I giggled a little, but on the inside I was cracking up.

"I don't get it? Am I dad?"

He asked.

"No!"

I shouted.

"It's Mickey."

Temari said through laughs. Kankuro looked me up, and down again then smiled.

"Mickey! It's been so long!"

He said pulling me into a hug. He hugged me so tight that I couldn't breath.

"I… can't… breath…"

I said through breaths.

"Opps."

"Kankuro!"  
>Temari shouted. He let go of me, and I fell back from the lack of air. I felt strong arms catch me.<p>

"Are you ok?"

well that was a fun chapter to type up. I like the part when Kankuro really thought he got her pregnant. Review please! ^.^


	14. Crush?

Review please! ^.^

"Are you ok?"

I looked up to see Gaara holding me.

"Yeah."  
>I said looking into his light blue eyes. I don't know how long we were like that, but it felt like hours to me.<p>

"Are you guys getting up soon?"

Kankuro asked. I blushed, and stood up.

"Sorry."

I said looking away from him so he wouldn't see my blush.

"Let's head home."  
>Temari said looking from me to Gaara. We agreed.<p>

"So you can have your old room if you want?"  
>Kankuro said as we entered their house.<p>

"Thanks."  
>We sat in the living room. Temari, and me on one couch. And Kankuro, and Gaara on the one in front of us.<p>

"So what brings you here?"

Kankuro asked.

"Well I missed you guys so I came to see you guys."

I explained. I caught Gaara staring at me. I couldn't help, but blush.

'Stupid feelings!'

I cursed.

"Mickey?"

Gaara said. I looked up at him trying not to blush.

"Yes?"

I asked. He stared at me, and I stared back. It was like we were the only two people in the room. He blushed, and left.

"What was that about?"

I asked.

'Gaara.'

I thought sighing. Temari sat up heading to the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea."

She announced from the kitchen. Kankuro placed a hand on my shoulder shaking me a little.

"Don't worry about Gaara. He just really missed you when you left."

Kankuro said before getting up, and heading up stairs. I sat there thinking about my mission, thinking about how I changed since I was last here, and most importantly the feelings I still held for Gaara.

'Did you really missed me Gaara…? Would you understand the real reason for me being here?'

I sighed frustrated.

"What are you thinking about?"

Temari asked handing me a cup of tea.

"Nothing."

I replied shaking my head no, but really just trying to forget Gaara. She giggled.

"Your still so readable."

She said sipping on her tea.

"I am not."

I said calmly.

"I remember when you use to follow Gaara everywhere."

She sighed, and looked at me.

"You two were so cute!"

She squealed pitching my cheek.

"Temari we were five, and ten."

I said shaking her hand off. She sighed again.

"Yeah… but you two were so cute because you both had crushes on each other."

"WHA…!"


	15. I Missed You

yeah I'm pretty bored right now so I put this chapter up. YAY! This is really short. I think it's the shortest yet. Review! ^.^

I said choking on my tea. I gasped for air while choking. Temari patted my back saying breath through your nose, and trying to stop herself from laughing. I glared at her.

"Thanks for being concerned Temari."

I said after I stopped choking to death. She shook her head at me.

"It was funny to see."

She said. I heard running up stairs, and then the boys came running in.

"Mickey… are… you… all… right…!"

Kankuro asked catching his breath. I looked at Gaara, and he was leaning against the wall catching his breath to.

"I'm fine. I just choked on some tea."

"Good I thought Temari poisoned you."

Kankuro joked. The next thing I knew was that Temari had her fan out, and was trying to kill Kankuro with it.

{Gaara's POV}

"Good I thought Temari poisoned you."

I watched as Kankuro ran for his from Temari.

"I think she tried to kill more then I have."

I said out loud. I turned to Mickey as she tried to hide her giggle.

"Yeah most likely."

She said looking at me. She smiled at me. It wasn't that big smiled she use to smile at me with.

"Mickey you changed a lot."

I said not even realizing I said it out loud. She blushed.

"Yeah I guess I have."

She looked at the floor. I sat next to her. She turned to me her locked on mine.

'Had she always been this beautiful?'

I thought.

"I missed you Gaara."

She whispered. I leaned into her, and she did the same.

"I…"

and that's a rap! If you want the next chapter you have to review! I don't like doing this kinda stuff, but I would like more reviews then I'm getting. ^.^


	16. Who Is This Bit Brat?

Ok I'm weak. I can't go to long without updating. ^.^

I was cut off with a knock at the door.

'What the hell?'

I thought getting up.

{Mickey's POV}

"I missed you Gaara."

I whispered. We leaned into each other our lips dangerously close.

"I…"

He was cut off when someone knocked on the door.

'What the hell?'

I thought. Gaara got up to answer the door. I blushed thinking about what almost happened. I looked at the other two no Sabakus trying to distract myself. Temari had Kankuro pinned to the ground, and twisting his arm making him scream in pain.

"Hi guys!"

A girl with short sandy blond hair said walking in. I glared at her. She had her arms rapped around Gaara's waist.

'Who is this bitch!'

I screamed in my head.

"Hey Matsuri."

Temari called from where she tortured Kankuro.

"Matsuri?"

Kankuro, and Temari said at the same time. They jumped at the same time as well.

"What are you doing here? I-I-I mean I thought you were on a mission."

Kankuro said rubbing his side where Temari had just hit him. Matsuri smiled at them.

"We got done so here I am."

She said hugging Gaara's waist tighter. Any tighter, and she's going to break him in half.

"Who's this lord Gaara?"

She asked giving him puppy-dog eyes. He looked down at her, and gave her a small smile. And that broke my heart a little.

"This is Mickey."

He said.

"Oh that 'little' girl you three found on a mission?"

My glared turned lethal.

"Yes that's me."

I smiled sweetly at her, but on the inside I was thinking of ways to kill her.

"I remember seeing you around the academy for about three months right?"

"Yeah that's right."

I replied trying my hardest not to kill her.

"So Matsuri there's tea in the kitchen. Boys why don't you go get some to."

Temari said pushing Gaara, and bitch to the kitchen. Kankuro walked in after them giving me a quick smile.

"You ok?"

Temari asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

I asked trying to keep my smile. She frowned.

"I know your mad."

She said sitting down. I sat next to her glaring daggers at the floor pretending it was Matsuri.

"So that's his girlfriend?"

I asked dreading the answer. Temari laughed next to me.

"Of course not! She's his student from a few years back."

Temari explained nudging my shoulder.

"She seems quiet fond of her sensei if you ask me."

I muttered.

"Yeah I admit she has a crush on him, but that's it nothing between them. Nothing to worry about"

Temari reassured me. I huffed.

"Why would I be worried?"

I said looking at the kitchen.

"Oh how I wonder? Maybe the fact that you like Gaara?"

I looked toward her. She had a Chester cat grin. I glared at her.

"I do not."

"Yeah sure."

She said rolling her eyes.

"I don't!"

I shouted. She got up, and skipped to the kitchen.

"I wonder what Gaara would say?"

She sang.

"Temari."

I growled. She winked at me.

"I'm kidding. Girl code never tell someone's crush they them right?"

I nod. She smiled, and headed in the kitchen with the others. Leaving me by myself.

All I'm asking for is three reviews. That's it. Please! ^.^


	17. Your Not To Smart

YAY! Next chapter! I say that a lot huh? Oh well. I hope you like this. Review please. ^.^

I felt kinda sad being alone. I shook my head furiously.

'Why would I be sad? I'm always alone.'

I thought bitterly. I heard Kankuro's booming laugh, I could hear that bitch Matsuri giggling, I could hear Temari saying shut up to Kankuro, and I could even hear Gaara chuckling a little. I felt left out I guess.

'I'm tired.'

I told myself. I went to my old room. It was the same as I left it, but also looked like someone's been cleaning it. I put on a pair of black shorts, ditched my bra, and put on a tank top.

"I forgot how hot it gets here."

I said to myself. I opened the window seeing the beautiful sunset just outside it. I sighed remembering my time with Gaara.

{FLASH BACK}

I walked down the dirt road of Suna. It was sunset so the sky was pretty pinks, oranges, and reds.

"_I love it here."_

I said out loud. I saw something move on a rooftop close by.

'_Gaara!'_

I thought excitedly. I haven't seen him all day for some reason. I climbed up the wall like a cat would.

"_Hi Gaara!"_

I shouted when I got up there. He glared at me.

"_Go away."_

He growled at me.

"_No."_

I said sitting next to him. The sun was all most gone now, and everyone was heading home.

"_Mickey leave."_

Gaara growled again, but this time he was shaking.

"_Gaara what's wrong?"_

I asked looking him in the eye. He looked at me, and I could see his eyes changing from his normal eyes to the demon's.

"_Leave little girl or you'll get hurt."_

The demon said.

"_No! Now give me Gaara back."_

I ordered. He snarled at me.

"_No one tells me what to do."_

"_I just did so ha!"_

I was being bratty I know, but I wanted Gaara back. He grabbed my neck barring his teeth at me.

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't try to kill to you."_

He growled.

"_Wow your not a smart demon are you?"_

His grip tightened around my neck.

"_You been a thorn in my side since I met you."_

"_And you been a big bully!"_

I shout back. The sand formed around me.

"_Gaara! Gaara! Snap out of it all ready!"_

I kept shouting.

"_Shut up!"_

"_Oh real clever."_

He smirked at me, and the sand retreated.

"_Huh?"_

I said confused. He dropped me on the ground.

"_You're a punk… but you'll be good for him."_

Hr said.

"_What does that mean you bully!"_

I shouted.

"_Mickey?"_

Gaara said.

"_Gaara your back!"_

I shouted. I pulled him into a bone-crushing hug like Temari does to me sometimes.

"_M-Mickey let go."_

He said pushing me away.

'_Why doesn't he like me touching him?'_

I thought frustrated.

"_Come on let's go home."_

I said smiling at him. I took his hand leading him off the roof.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

awe how sweet! Review, and let me know what I should add to it. ^.^


	18. Shukaku Missed Me

"Mickey?"

A voice said behind me.

"Yes Gaara?"

I asked not turning to look at him.

"Why aren't you downstairs?"

He asked standing next to me now. I shrugged.

"I'm just tired that's all."

I told him. I felt sand around my wrist when I looked down the sand was pulling to Gaara.

"I see Shukaku missed me."  
>I said looking at him.<p>

"I don't have Shukaku anymore."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Your lying."

I accused. He shook his head, and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt a shiver go down my spin. His touch felt good.

"I'm not. I was kidnap by the Akatsuki some years ago, and I died…"

"Your standing right here."

I said. I took a step closer to him. Our chest was only an inch away now, and I was good half a foot shorter then him.

{Gaara's POV}

"Your standing right here."

Mickey said stepping closer to me.

"Lady Chiyo used a jutsu to bring me back, but at the cost of her own life. I am forever grateful to her."

I said looking Mickey in the eye. Her eyes were pink now.

'What does that mean again?'

I thought. I remember her eyes always changing with her emotions, but what was pink?

"When did you become so formal?"

She asked with a smirk. Now her eyes were flashing between pink, and purple.

"I am the Kazekage."

I told her. She seemed down after I said that, but why?

"Yes you are the Kazekage."

She looked down sad.

"Is there a problem with me being the Kazekage?"

I asked. Tilting her head up at me.

"Gaara I was…"

"Gaara where are you!"

Matsuri called from the stairs.

{Mickey's POV}

"Gaara I was…"

"Gaara where are you!"

Matsuri called cutting me off. I pulled away from Gaara, and sat on my bed.

'I was about to tell him my mission.'

I thought.

"There you are Gaara."

Matsuri chirped. She walked over to Gaara hugging him. He didn't push her away. Now that I think about it he didn't earlier ether.

'All you use to do was push me away.'

I thought bitterly.

"There you all are."

Kankuro said. He sat next to me on the bed rapping his arm around my waist.

"What are you doi…?"

"I know your pissed at Matsuri, but try not to kill her. Kay?"

Kankuro whispered.


	19. No Fun

Decided to work on this story, and after this one ends I'll finish the next one. ^.^

"Kankuro stop harassing Mickey!"

Temari shouted as she walked in.

"Does anyone knock now a days?"

I said. I glanced at Gaara he was sitting on the window seat with Matsuri whispering to her.

"Matsuri are you staying for dinner?"

Temari asked as I glared daggers at the floor again.

"I would love to!"

"Great! I'll call a funeral home."

Kankuro whispered the last part in my ear. I giggled a little at that.

"What are you talking about?"

Gaara asked looking at us.

"Nothing."

Me and Kankuro said at the same time.

"Mickey why don't you help me with dinner?"

Temari suggested. I nod, and followed her out.

"So what do you want?"

Temari asked.

"What?"

I replied not really feeling like helping, but wanting to get away from the lovebirds.

"Don't worry."

Temari said over her shoulder. She took out some veggies, and a pot.

"I'm not worried, and stop saying I am."

I snapped. She laughed.

"Mickey you use to show your feelings so well, and now you just want to hide them. Why?"

"Well that's what happens when your village sucks the fun out of everything."

I told her sitting at the counter.

"What do you mean?"

She asked.

"I wasn't allowed to do anything, but train. I couldn't play with the other kids, when my birthday came around I didn't get to celebrate it. I was trap in a tower for years not being able to do anything I wanted to do."

I explained.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something we could've done to keep you here."

She said.

"I'm not a lost cat you know."

I tried to joke.

"But your free now right?"

She asked turning back to the dinner.

"Kinda. I have to report where I'm at everyday, but small price to pay right?"

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a minute before Temari spoke.

"Hey get over here, and help like you said would."

"Fine."

I sighed. I help cut the meat for her.

"Remember when you use to help me cook all the time?"

She asked.

"Yeah. Boy was I stupid."

She threw a mushroom at my head, but I dodged it easy.

"I really think you, and Gaa…"

"Don't start."

I interrupted. An hour later we were all sitting at the table. Gaara at the head, Matsuri on his right, me on his left, Temari on my right, and Kankuro at the other end.

"Looks good you two."

Kankuro said before digging in.

'He's the same.'

I thought as I watched him stuff him mouth.

"Bad Kankuro!"

Temari shouted hitting him on the head.

"Would you two please stop."

Gaara said serving himself. I only served myself a little.

"So Mickey didn't you use to be a blond?"

Matsuri asked serving herself.

"Yes, but I dyed my hair."

I answered not looking at her.

"To bad you better as a blond."

She said.

"Matsuri stop."

Temari warned.

"I liked you better as a blond to."

Gaara muttered. I looked at him. He was looking at his food, but glanced up at me.

"I needed a change." I said looking at him. He rested his head in hand staring at me.

"Why black? I thought your favorite color was green."

"I thought black would be better for camouflage purposes."

"Green to."

"I can't hide in sand with green.

"But you can't with black ether."

"In the shadows I could."

"But there's not to many shadows here."

"Alleyways."

"Oh yes that will work."

"Why are you arguing with me?"

"I'm not. I'm just pointing out."

"No you're just being a jackass."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"I don't believe that."

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"It means that when I first met you…"

"That was years ago!"

"I don't get why you're so mad all of a sudden."

"All of a sudden? Baster!"

I threw my water at him, and stormed out of the room.

{Gaara's POV}

"All of a sudden? Baster!"

She shouted before she threw her water at me. I watched in shock as she stormed out.

"She had no right doing that."

Matsuri said giving me a towel. I stood up, and stormed out myself. I went to her room, and knocked.

"Go away!"

She shouted.

"Open the door."

I ordered.

"Gaara?"

"Yes."

"No."

I glared at the door like it would open if I did.

"Mickey I am warning you."

I growled.

"No."

She said again. I used my sand to rip the door off it hedges.


	20. Shower

"You own me a new door."

She said not even looking at me from the window. I growled.

"Even without Shukaku you still growl. Funny."

She rested her head on her legs looking outside. The anger I felt only a minute ago faded.

"Mickey what's wrong?"

I asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing."

She relied. I put my hand on her head.

"Mickey."

I whispered wishing for that happy fun loving girl back, but also wanting to know this one.

"Yeah?"

She whispered back.

"I missed you… a lot."

{Mickey's POV}

"I missed you… a lot."

I looked up at Gaara.

"Really?"

I asked not believing it.

"Yes."

Our faces were only inches apart now. I felt his breath on my face. The water I had thrown on him only a little while ago was still dripping from his head.

"Mickey."

He whispered. I leaned in closer to him, but started to pull away. His hands went around my waist pulling me back to him.

"Gaara?"

I barely whispered.

"Gaara I'm leaving!"

Whatever trance we were in we snapped out of it as soon as we heard bitch shouting. I looked at Gaara he still had his arm around me. I blushed, and pushed him away from me.

"I'm heading downstairs."

He said walking out the door. I stared at the empty seat next to me.

"What are you doing to me?"

I said out loud. I leaned against wall behind me looking outside. I saw Matsuri hugging the life out of Gaara, I saw Kankuro laughing at the two, and saw Temari looking up at me with a sad smile.

"Great."

I took a nice long shower trying to forget what almost happened. The almost kiss.

{Gaara's POV}

I waved bye to Matsuri before heading inside.

"So your still wet."  
>Temari stated. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"I know."

"Thought you went to change."

Kankuro said working on his new creepy puppet.

"What did you, and Mickey do?"

Temari asked with a grinned.

"Nothing."

I replied heading to the stairs. I grabbed some clothes, and headed to the shower.

'What is Mickey doing to me?'

I thought opening the bathroom door.

{Mickey POV}

I just got out of the shower when I heard the door open. Gaara stood there staring at me. I looked down at my naked body.

"AHHH!"

I screamed. Gaara covered his eyes, and crashed into the door when he turned to leave. I covered myself with a towel, and locked the door.

'Gaara saw me naked!'

I thought panicked.

"What was that scream?"

I heard Temari asked.

{Gaara's POV}

"What was that scream?"

Temari asked running up the stairs with Kankuro close behind. I stared at them, but didn't realize I was staring.

'I saw Mickey… crap she's going to be piss.'

"Gaara. Hay Gaara!"

Kankuro shouted in my ear. I covered it, and glared at him.

"What!"

"What happened?"

He asked backing away from me.

"I-I-I… I walked in on Mickey getting out of the shower."

I looked down so they wouldn't see my blush.

"You…"

"What?"

Kankuro finished Temari's senates.

"Perv

."

Mickey hissed at me as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to."

I defended myself. She turned to me.

"Sure you didn't. The same way you didn't you mean to try to kill me when we were little."

She spat.

"You never said you were mad about that."

I spat back.

'Why am I fighting with her? Why is she so mad at me now?'

I thought. She glared at me.

"You are so blinded."

She said, and slammed her door. (How the hell that get fix?)

"Well that was fun. Who wants pie?"

Kankuro asked. I turned my glare to him. I went into the bathroom slamming the door.

I'm having a lot of fun writing this right now. I hope I don't get writer's block. ^.^


	21. Awe Your First Fight!

{Mickey's POV}

"You are so blinded."

I said before slamming the door. I slid down the wall.

"Why the hell did I say that?"

I asked myself. I pulled my leg of my right side shorts up. I looked at the tattoo I gave myself a couple of years ago.

"Gaara"

It said. Temari is right I am in love Gaara. Have been since I was five, but it's too late now he has Matsuri. I sighed sad. I sat on the window seat again looking at Suna.

"Can I come in?"

Gaara asked peaking in.

"Why not your house."

I replied. He sat next to me.

"Mickey why are you fighting with me?"

Gaara asked. I shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"You weren't earlier. What changed?"

I shrugged again. I watched a bat flying around outside

"Mickey answer me."  
>He demanded. I looked at bored.<p>

"I don't know Gaara… so leave it at that."

I said. I got off the window, and headed downstairs.

"What's wrong?"

Temari asked looking up from her book.

"Nothing."  
>I replied.<p>

"Mickey I was still talking to you."

Gaara said coming downstairs.

"Yeah well I was done talking to you."

I shot back. He glared at me.

"What the hell is your problem?"

He growled.

"Someone still has their temper."  
>I said huffing.<p>

"What the fu…"  
>"Awe your first fight."<p>

Temari awed.

"Temari!"

Gaara, and me shouted glaring at her. She cleared her throat.

"Right. Ok sit down."

She said pointing to the couch in front of her.

"Temari…"

"Sit."

She insisted. I sat on the right, and Gaara on the left.

"Now what's the problem?"

Temari asked taking out paper, and a pen to write with.

"He." "She." "Being." "I don't" "ass." "Getting piss."

That was all Temari heard from what I could tell.

"Enough!"

She shouted. She pitched the bridge of her nose sighing.

"Gaara you start."

She said.

"I don't know what's wrong. We were fine earlier, and she got pissed for no reason."

Gaara said looking at me. I huffed.

"Yeah till you forgot about me."

I muttered.

"What?"

Gaara asked. I blushed.

"Nothing."  
>I said quickly getting up. I was about to run for the stairs when a hand grabbed mine.<p>

{Gaara's POV}

"Yeah till you forgot about me."

I heard Mickey muttered. I looked at her.

"What?"

I asked. She blushed, and turned away.

"Nothing."

She said quickly getting up. I grabbed her hand before she could run off.

"Mickey what do you mean?"  
>I asked. She looked away from me again saying nothing.<p>

"Mickey I'm your friend tell me what's wrong?"

I asked again.

"When Matsuri got here you like forgot about me I guess. Like you said you're my friend, and friends don't forget each other."

She looked down. I could see her sad face now.

'Did I really forgot about her?'

I thought.

"Mickey I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, but I could never forget you."  
>I told her, but she didn't look any happier.<p>

"Whatever."

She said pulling away from me. She walked upstairs leaving me there.

"I think she's feeling left out."

Temari said. I turned to her.

"How could she feel left out? She just got here today."  
>I said.<p>

"You are so clueless."  
>She said shaking her head at me.<p>

"How am I clueless?"

I asked.

"You were like her best friend when you two were little. Even though you did tend to try, and kill her."

"So what do I do?"

I asked.

"You'll think of something."

She said before heading to the kitchen.

'What can I do?'

I asked myself.

YAY I got Internet again! Sorry I haven't been updating like I usually do I just moved, and the internet thingy wasn't working like it should. But I'm back, and got a lot of stuff typed up. ^.^


	22. Something On My Face?

{Mickey's POV}

I slammed my door.

"Ugg!"

I shouted. I looked in mirror. My eyes were red showing that I was piss. The next day I went for a walk. I told Temari, and Kankuro.

"Hey what's your name?"

Some guy asked me. I glared at him.

"leaveme."

"Leaveme that's pretty, and last name?"

'God this guy is dumb.'

I thought.

"Alone."

I said.

"Leaveme Alone?"

He asked.

"As in leave… me… alone."

I said.

"Oh come on baby."

"She said leave her alone."  
>Someone said behind me. I turned to see Gaara.<p>

"Yes lord Kazekage."

The guy said before running off.

"Thanks."

I said walking away.

"We're going to Konoha… me, Kankuro, and Temari. Do you want to come?"

He asked. I thought about for a minute.

"No Matsuri?"

I asked. He grinned.

{Gaara's POV}

"No Matsuri?"

She asked. I grinned.

"No."

I replied. I still don't know what's wrong, but I'll find out soon.

"Can I come with you to work?"

She asked.

"Yes."  
>She followed me to my office looking at everything.<p>

"Gaara when are we going to Konoha?"

She asked.

"Three days."  
>I told her. I thought about the stupid costume party the Hyugas were having.<p>

"Mickey some friends of mine are having a costume party."

I said.

"Can I come?"

She asked.

'So she does want to go.'

"Of course."

I replied. She smiled, and it was her old smile. I couldn't help staring at her.

"Is there something on my face?"  
>She asked covering her face with her hands. I chuckled.<p>

"No."

I said walking up to her. I pulled her wrist down so I could see her face. She stared at me with those big light blue eyes. Those eyes telling me that she's feeling shy. Why? Why was she shy?

"Gaara?"

She whispered. I caress her cheek.

"Yes?"

I whispered back. Her eye turned pink again.

"I-I… I can't tell him."

She said the last part to herself.

'Tell me? Tell me what?"

"Mickey what is it?"

I asked. Her eye flashed brown.

'Fear?'

I thought.

"Never mind."

She said walking to the window.

"Mickey…"  
>"Lord Gaara are you here yet?"<p>

Matsuri shouted as she burst through the door. She smiled at me, and glared at Mickey when she seen her.

"Is there something you need?"

I asked. She smiled at me again.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would lunch with me today?"  
>Matsuri asked.<p>

{Mickey's POV}

"I just wanted to ask you if you would have lunch with me today?"

"Sure."

I was a gape.

'Bitch!'

I thought.

"That's wonderful! I'll come by at noon."

She said before running out the door. I stood up.

"Mickey your eyes are red."

Gaara said taking a step closer to me. I smiled at him.

"Well better go. You have a lot of work."

I said before running to.

"Mickey!"  
>Gaara called behind me.<p> 


	23. Mickey!

I sat under the sun just outside of the village thinking.

'Gaara changed so much. I changed so much. He has the whole village now, and Matsuri. I have a mission, and… Gaara… doesn't… need me anymore.'

I thought sadly. I pulled my legs up so I could rest my head on them. The sun felt so hot on me.

"Maybe I should leave, and never come back."

I said out loud. I fell a sleep, and woke up to the night sky.

"How long have I been out here?"

I asked myself. I looked at my skin. It was pretty dark now. I don't get sunburn. Why? I don't know. I got up, and headed back home.

"Mickey there you are!"  
>Kankuro shouted when I walked in.<p>

"Wow! Tanning?"

Temari asked walking up to me.

"I fell a sleep in the sun."

I explained.

"I like it."

Kankuro said. I rolled my eyes.

"Matsuri's here."

Temari said. A growled escaped my throat.

"Fine."

"Your eyes are red."

Kankuro pointed out. I walked past him into the kitchen, and stopped dead in my tracks. I watched as Matsuri kissed Gaara, and watched him kiss her back. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Mickey is…?"

Kankuro started, but stopped when he saw Gaara. I ran outside.

{Gaara's POV}

"Mickey is…?"

I pulled away from Matsuri to see Mickey running outside.

'She saw…"

I thought.

"Gaara what's wrong?"

Matsuri asked. I stared at the front door. My heart felt like it was just stabbed. Why?

"Gaara?"

Matsuri called again. I looked at her.

'What was I doing? Matsuri kissed me, and I kissed back.'

I ran out the door.

"Gaara!"

Matsuri called. I looked everywhere for her, but couldn't find her.

'Please still be in the village. Please still be in the village.'

I kept repeating in my head.

"Where is she hiding?"

I asked out loud.

"Leave me alone!"

"Mickey!"

I said running in her direction. I found her being held down by two guys, and the one from earlier unbuttoning her skirt.

{Mickey's POV}

I walked down an alleyway thinking about Gaara kissing Matsuri.

"Well. Well. Well what have we here?"

I turned to see the guy from earlier, and two new guys. I glared at them.

"Leave me I don't feel like talking."

I told them turning away from them. One of them grabbed my arm, and another one grabbed my other one.

"You don't have to talk."

The first guy said. The other two forced me to the ground holding me so I couldn't move.

"Let's see what we have."

The first one said. He spread my legs getting in between them.

"Leave me alone!"

I shouted struggling. The two that were holding me down started kissing my neck, and chest. While the one in front of me undid my skirt. He started undoing his pants, and the other two ripped my clothes off. I closed my eyes.

"Get off of her!"

I heard someone growled. I felt the guys that were holding me down were gone now. I opened my eyes to see Gaara's right in front of me.

"Mickey are you all right?"

He asked taking off his shirt.

"Y-y-y-yes."

I stuttered. He handed me his shirt. I notice him blushing, and blushed remembering I was naked. I put the shirt on. It fitted like a mini dress on me. Tears slid down my cheek again.

"Shh. Don't cry."

Gaara shhed me. How could I have been taken down so easily? I'm the best shinobi in my village damn it. Gaara wiped the tears away.

"Thank you."  
>I whispered. He gave me a small smile.<p>

"Let's get you home."

He said. He helped me up, and I fell back down.

"Give me a minute my legs feel wobbling."

I told him. He nodded, and picked me up bridal style.

"Gaara!"

I choked.


	24. Do You Like Matsuri?

{Gaara's POV}

"Gaara!"

Mickey chocked, and that made me smile for some reason.

"I got you… always."

I whispered the last part.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered. I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

I asked.

"Giving you problems."

"What?"

I asked through a chuckle.

"For making stupid fights with you."  
>I smiled at her again.<p>

"Don't worry."

I told her as I walked up the steps to the house. I used the sand to open the door.

"Did you find Mickey?"

Temari asked. She looked at us in shock.

"Gaara there you are. Where were…you?"  
>Matsuri asked stopping when she saw us.<p>

"What happened?"

Temari asked grabbing a blanket from the couch.

"Mickey was almost rape in a alleyway. I found her before they could rape her, but not before they took her clothes off."

I explained. Mickey rapped herself in the blanket, and headed upstairs without saying anything.

"Poor Mickey."

Temari said before following Mickey upstairs. I turn to Matsuri.

"Gaara are we couple, or not?"

"What?"

I asked.

"We date every now, and again. We hangout a lot, and we kissed plenty of times. I love you Gaara, and I want to know."  
>Matsuri demanded. The thing is that I didn't know. Maybe if this was last week I would've said yes, but Mickey's back… that changes a lot of things.<p>

"Matsuri I'm sorry, but I can't give you back the feelings that you have for me."

I said. She frowned.

"Is it Mickey?"

She asked.

"Yes."  
>I replied. I didn't want to lose Matsuri as a friend. After she got to know me she looked past the demon in me.<p>

"I'll be going now."

She said heading to the door.

"Matsuri you're my friend, and I'll always want that."

I told her. She nodded, and left.

{Mickey's POV}

"Poor Mickey."

I heard Temari say before she followed me upstairs. I went to my room for clothes.

"Are you ok?"

Temari asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I can't believe that I let them pin me just like that."

I told her.

"It's not your fault."

She said. After I got dress, and Temari left I laid down for bed. I laid there till three in the morning trying to sleep, but Gaara kissing Matsuri kept popping up when I close my eyes. I got up, and headed to Gaara's room. I tip toe down the hall. Pasting Kankuro's room, and then Temari's room. I stopped in front of Gaara's then went inside. I looked towards Gaara's bed. He was sleeping. I smiled a small smile.

'He looks so cute when he's a sleep.'

I thought happily.

"Mickey what's wrong?"

I epped a little. I glared down at Gaara as he smirked at me.

"I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you were a wake."

I explained hoping he wouldn't notice my blush.

"Your eyes are orange. Why are you embarrass?"

He asked caressing my cheek.

"No reason."

"Come on."

Gaara said pulling me onto the bed.

"Gaara!"

I said surprised.

"What?"

He asked innocently. I hit the side of his head before getting in with him. He had a huge bed maybe king size. I looked around his dark room it changed a lot. I flinch when I felt a hand on my, but calmed when I realized it was Gaara's.

"Gaara do you like Matsuri?"

I asked bluntly. He seemed to be thinking about that.

"Yes."

He replied. I felt like crying from his answer.

"Oh."

I relied sadly. I pulled my hand from his, and turned to get out of the bed.

"You didn't let me finish."  
>Gaara whispered in my ear rapping his arms round my waist.<p>

"Huh?"  
>I asked stupidly.<p>

"I like her as my friend, and nothing more."

He said pulling me back on the bed. I smiled at this.

'Gaara.'

I thought dreamily. I felt my eyelids getting heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

Well there's the next chapter. Please rate, and review let me know how I'm doing, ideas you think would be good, and anything you can think of. ^.^


	25. Kissable, Rape! and Your The Hokage?

YAY! Today is my 18th birthday! I am now an adult. Yay me! long chapter for today hope you enjoy! ^.^

I woke up the next morning at 6:47 am. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I turned to see Gaara holding me. I sighed, and tried to pull away again. Nothing.

"Gaara wake up. Wake up."

I said shaking him. Nothing again. I hmph angry, but smiled when he let a small sneeze escape his lips. Those same lips I crave for, and wish I could kiss him right now.

"Are you staring cause I have something on my face, or because I'm that handsome?"

I gasp in shock, and glared at him. He had one eye open staring at me with a smirk.

"How long have you been a wake?"

I demanded. He chuckled, and pulled me closer burring his face in my chest. I blushed like mad, and felt my breath hitch.

"When you called my name the second time."  
>He said as one of his hands ran up my back. My face was so hot.<p>

"Then why didn't you let go?  
>I said above a whisper. He chuckled again.<p>

"Cause it was fun watching you struggle."

He said. I glared at him again, but soften when I notice how close his lips were to mine. He pulled me closer to him. Our chest touching now.

{Gaara's POV}

"Cause it was fun watching you struggle again."

I said. She glared at me again, and then softens. I pulled her closer to me. Our chest touching, and my right hand cupping her face. Her lips looked so soft, and… kissable. I leaned into her more our lips barley brushing each others.

"Gaara you up?"

I pulled away hearing Kankuro's voice outside my door. I looked down at Mickey her eyes were Orange again.

"Gaara you up!"  
>Kankuro shouted louder. I looked away from Mickey, and at the door.<p>

"Yes now go away."

I snarled. When I was sure he was gone I looked back down at Mickey. She was blushing like mad, and I knew why. I was still holding her close to me, and I blushed letting her go.

"Sorry."

I muttered.

"It's fine."

She said getting out of the bed. I looked her up, and down. She wore a black skimpy spaghetti strap top that showed a lot of her breast, and shorts that looked more like underwear then shorts.

"Is something wrong?"

She asked staring at me now. I blushed. I was just checking her out.

"N-n-n-no."

I stuttered out. She giggled, and she looks so cute doing so.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get dress. See ya."

She waves her hand before walking out. I let out a sigh of relief. I felt myself getting excited just looking at her exposed skin.

"God what are you doing to me?"

I asked.

{Mickey's POV}

"Whatever. I'm gonna go get dress. See ya."

I said waving my hand at him. I walked into my room grabbing some clothes for today. I turned to my mirror, and blushed. I was wearing short shorts, and a vary low cut tank top.

'Crap! And Gaara seen me like this."

I thought in a panic. All those thoughts went away when I thought about our lips brushing.

'If Kankuro haven't interrupted we would have… kiss!'

Thinking about almost kissing Gaara send chills down my spine. I wish so badly for us to kiss, but that will never happen. No matter how close we come. I sighed upset now.

"Mickey you awake?"  
>Temari asked opening the door.<p>

"Yeah."

I called over my shoulder pulling my shirt on.

"How you doing?"  
>She asked sitting on my bed. I shrugged.<p>

"Ok why?"

I asked.

"Cause of last night."  
>She said standing up, and touching my forehead. Flash backs of last night came to mind.<p>

"Oh yeah…"  
>I sighed.<p>

'How could I have let them take me so easily?'

I thought. I smiled at Temari.

"No worrs I'm fine."

I said. She smiled at me, and nod.

"So have Gaara talked to you about Konoha?"  
>She asked. My smile grew bigger.<p>

"Yep!"  
>I said eager.<p>

"Wonderful!"

She shouted clapping her hands together.

"He also said there was a costume party?"

"Uh-huh, but don't worry about getting one yet."

"Why not?"

I asked walking downstairs with her.

"Cause my girl pals, and I are getting them that same day."  
>She explained. I cocked my head at her.<p>

"Why?"  
>I asked again.<p>

"So we can help, and so there's matchies."

She said shaking her head at me like I was a child. I playfully glared at her.

(Skipping to their first day a Konoha)

I stared a gape at the leaf village.

"Nice huh?"

Gaara whispered in my ear. I turned to him, and nodded yes.

"Gaara! Temari! Kankuro!"  
>A blond guy shouted running up to us.<p>

"Naruto!"

Kankuro shouted back.

'So this is Naruto?'

I thought thinking about what they had told me the way over here.

{FLASHBACK}

"Naruto?"

I asked turning to Gaara. He gave me a small smile.

"_Yes a dear friend of mine, and a stubborn one at that."_

I giggled.

"_What?"_

He asked as we stopped.

"_Nothing, but you must really like Naruto."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Gasp! Gaara I had no idea you were on 'that' team."_

I joked. He blushed.

"_I'm not!"_

He shouted. I heard Kankuro, and Temari laughing a head of us. I giggled again at him.

"_Why is the great demon of the sand blushing?"_

I grinned at him. He glared, and then… smirked?

'_Uh-oh.'_

I thought. Gaara's sand rapped around me, and him inclosing us. I pound on the wall.

"_Let me out he wants to rape me!"_

I shouted. The others laughed even harder.

"No doubt about that."

Temari giggled. It was my turn to blush thinking about Gaara, and me… I shook my head.

"_Your trap."_

Gaara said. I turned to glare at him, but blushed thinking about us.

"_Shut up."_

I mumbled. He pulled me into him.

"_Your cute when you blush."_

He whispered. My blush deepened.

"_Gaara!"  
><em>His eyes widen, and then the sand walls came down.

"_Sorry."_

He muttered before taking off without us. I stood there in shock.

"_So… Naruto is really cool. A real goofball, lots of fun, and the one who snapped Gaara out of his killing faze."_

'_I look forward to seeing this Naruto.' _

I thought_._

{END OF FLASHBACK}

"Hey Gaara how you been?"

Naruto asked. Gaara shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

Naruto turned to me.

"Who's this?"  
>He asked checking me out. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"This is Mickey an old friend of ours."  
>Temari explained. Naruto stretched his hand out to me<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki Hokage!"

I gave him a 'what?' look.

"You're the Hokage?"

I asked making sure I heard right.

"Yep! Have been for a year now."  
>He said proudly.<p>

"That's great! Congrats!"

I said giving a slight hug.

"Naruto do you know where we could find the girls?"

Temari asked.

"Yeah they told me to tell you to meet them at the mall."

Naruto said.

"Great! Boys take our bags for us? Great thanks!"

Temari shouted. She grabbed my wrist dragging me away.

Awesome! This is my twenty-fifth chapter, and today is the twenty-fifth! ^.^


	26. Uke

{Gaara's POV}

"Great! Boys take our bags for us? Great thanks!"  
>Temari shouted dragging Mickey away.<p>

"So… we're taking their bags? Ok."

Kankuro said. I nodded grabbing Mickey's bags.

"So what's up with you, and Mickey?"

Naruto asked grabbing one on Temari's many bags.

"Nothing. Why?"

I asked heading to Naruto's where we are staying. Naruto grinned at me, and nudged Kankuro who grinned at me as well

"I saw the way you looked at her. The same way I look at Sasuke."

Naruto said. We entered Naruto's house heading up the stairs.

"I don't look at her like you with Sasuke."

I said coolly. He rolled his eyes at me. He dumped Temari's bags in one room, then Kankuro's across from Temari's, Mickey's next to Kankuro's, and mine across from Mickey's.

"Gaara! Come on! You need love, and you two would be good together."

Naruto whined heading downstairs.

'I hate Naruto. I hate Naruto. I hate Naruto. I hate Naruto.'

I thought holding the railing tighter then normal.

"Naruto stop, or I'll kill you."

I threaten. He laughed.

"No you won't. Hahaha. You always threaten me with that one, but never come through."

He said through laughs. I glared at him, but grinned after.

"Naruto stop, or I'll tell Sasuke what you did last time you visited."

I threaten. He stopped gulping.

"You promise you would 'never' tell anyone expectably not Sasuke."

He said seriously which is always weird when he's serious.

"Naruto we are going to a party tomorrow, and there will be drinking so it might just slip out."

I teased. Kankuro was sitting at the table with popcorn enjoying it.

"Ok I'll stop… for now."

I groaned.

'It never ends.'

I thought. I sat at the table sighing.

"So how is your Uke?"

Kankuro joked. Yep Sasuke Uchiha is back, and no not willing. After the war ended Naruto went to search for Sasuke for a year, and popped up at Suna with Sasuke hogtied. Vary funny sight the great Sasuke Uchiha hogtied in my office, and Naruto with the widest grin on his face. Anyway they started dating soon after they got back to Konoha, and surprised everyone when we found out that Sasuke was the uke.

"He's great! Hey we want to start a family."

Naruto said handing me a water bottle, and Kankuro a beer.

"That's great! So your adopting?"

Kankuro asked. He shook his head no.

"No Sasuke wants to restore the Uchiha clan."

"So you're going to get a stringent?"  
>I asked. Naruto scratched the back of his head. I stared at him.<p>

"Well no."  
>He said.<p>

"Then how are you going to do this?"

I asked.

"Well Sakura, and Ino are trying different jutsu, and we're trying to have… a… baby…?"

I stared at him with eyes not believing what I was hearing.

"So Sasuke is trying to get pregnant?"

Kankuro asked.

"Well yeah he is the … uh…"  
>"Girl."<p>

I said smirking.

"Yeah! Anyway so we just started a couple of months so let's see what happens. If it doesn't work within in the year Sakura, and Ino said they'll carry Sasuke's baby."

"Of course they would."

Kankuro said sarcastically. I shook my head at him.

"Well good luck, and I hope it works."

I told him.

"Thanks! Hey baby!"

Naruto said running up to him. He kissed Sasuke on the lips lovingly. I smiled at them. They had to be the most lovingly couple I know. When they didn't stop after the first three minutes Kankuro cleared his throat. They pulled away both out of breath, and Sasuke completely flushed.

"How's it going Uchiha?'

I asked. He fanned himself a little glaring when Kankuro, and me started laughing.

"Good, and you singles?"

"Hey!"

Kankuro shouted. He didn't like how he hasn't found a girlfriend yet, and hate that his younger friends are hooking up.


	27. Thickheaded

"Good Uke."

I joked. He growled crumbling the yellow envelope he was holding.

"What's that Sasuke?"

Naruto asked taking it. Sasuke snapped out of it, and tried to take the envelope back.

"Naruto we can do this later."

He said. It was vary amusing to watch. Never a normal day with the Uzumaki's always something.

"Come on Sasuke what is it?"

Naruto asked opening it. Sasuke tired grabbing it again. Unfortunely Sasuke is a half-foot shorter then Naruto so couldn't reach it.

"Naruto stop it!"

Sasuke shouted. I looked at Kankuro he was making another bowl of popcorn.

"Kankuro stop it!"

I hissed.

"What's in here that you don't… want… me… see…?"

Naruto squeak the last part. Sasuke covered his face blushing like mad.

"What is it?"

Kankuro asked.

"Babe your pregnant?"

Naruto asked. My jaw dropped.

"Yes Naruto, and I wanted to surprise you, but you couldn't wait. I'm two months along."

Sasuke said.

"But how are you two months? We check every two weeks how could we miss it?"

Naruto asked completely forgetting about Kankuro, and me.

"Sakura, and Ino caught it, but didn't want to tell us till they knew for sure."

Sasuke explained.

"Yes! We're having a baby! Yahoo!"

Naruto shouted. He picked up Sasuke spinning him around.

"Naruto idiot! Put me down!"

Sasuke shouted.

"Congratulation!"

Kankuro said.

"Congrats."

I said. I thought about how happy they were it made me think about how I want a family as well, and how I have thought me, and Matsuri could start one. But now that Mickey's here maybe… what am I thinking?

'Would Mickey want a family? Would she want one with me?'

I thought.

"Hey we're here! We got our costumes, and look hot, sexy, and damn Mickey has a hot body!"

Temari shouted. I looked behind her at Mickey who was blushing. I smiled at her when she looked up at me.

{Mickey's POV}

"Hey we're here! We got our costumes, and look hot, sexy, and damn Mickey has a hot body!"

Temari shouted. I blushed. I looked up. Gaara was smiling at me I smiled back.

"So how was shopping?"

He asked me.

"Great, and how was your time?"

I mentally slapped myself.

'How was your time? Could I be more stupid?'

I thought.

"Good."

He said. He nodded his head upstairs I followed.

"So your girlfriends are cool."

He choked, and tripped missing a step. I grabbed his arm pulling him towards me.

"Girlfriends?"

He asked. I blushed.

'I am so stupid.'

I thought again.

"I mean your friend who are girls."

I corrected. He sighed in relief. I pulled him back to his feet.

"Oh ok. So what did you do?"

He asked. I thought about it.

{FLASHBACK}

"_Temari slow down."  
><em>I said as Temari raced us through the mall. She looked back at me for a second.

"_Oh come on Mickey we have to hurry! We're already late."_

She said pulling me faster. We finally stopped at a costume shop.

"_We're here!"_

Temari shouted walking in. a girl with pink hair walked up to us.

"_Temari we miss you so much! Oh who's this?"  
><em>The girl asked. Temari rapped her arms around me pulling me closer to her.

"This is my future sister-in-law Mickey."

"Temari!"

I shouted.

"G-G-Gaara finally found someone?"

A girl with white lavender eyes asked. I could tell she was Hyuga because of those eyes. My damn senseis forced me to learn all of the kekkei genkai in different villages.

"Wait I'm not…"

"Finally! Go Gaara! Hooking up!"  
>Two girls said walking up to us one with light blond hair in a ponytail, and another with brown hair in pigtails.<p>

"I am not…"

I tried again only to get cut off. Again.

"No my brother, and her are being to thick headed to realize that they love each other."

Temari explained. I glared at her for the thickheaded thing.

"To bad Gaara needs someone."

The pink hair said.

"I'm Ino, and this Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata."  
>The blond said pointing to the other girls.<p>

"Nice to meet you all."  
>"Ok let's find something."<p>

Temari said.

"So what do you want to wear Mickey? We all know what we want, but not you."

Tenten asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I never got to do this kind of stuff."

I told them.


	28. Tickle!

Uh yeah short chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated like I normally do my flashdrive with all stories on it was on the verge of breaking so had to get a new before I lost everything. ^o^

"Uh… just talked about how we met."

I told Gaara. He smiled at me.

"Oh yeah? So you told them how I tried to kill you?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Yup."

"Here's your room, mine is across from yours, Temari is to your right, and Kankuro is across form her."

Gaara said. I nodded.

"Thanks."

I said. We stood there for a few seconds not saying anything. What Hinata said about taking my own advice kept popping into my head.

"Mickey what do you think about kids?"

Gaara asked. My eyes widen but I shook it off.

"W-w-w-what do you mean?"

I stuttered.

"Do you like kids?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Well yeah of course I do. What brought this on?"

I asked him. He shrugged.

"Naruto wants a family, and I was curious if you liked kids or not."  
>He said.<p>

"Oh ok."

I said.

"So what did you get at the mall?"

Gaara asked trying peak inside my bags. I pulled them behind me.

"Sorry Temari said not to show anyone, or tell anyone till tomorrow."

I stuck my tongue out at him in a playful matter. He playfully growled at me, and pounced on me.

"Let me see."

"No!"  
>I shouted.<p>

"Show Mickey, or I'll tickle you."

"Eeppp!"  
>I squeak. He began to tickle me making me laugh uncontrollably.<p>

"show me."  
>He said again.<p>

"Never! Ah hahaha!"  
>I shouted.<p>

"I-I can't… breath…"  
>I said through laughs. I felt my face burning up. He stopped.<p>

{Gaara's POV}

"I-I can't… breath…"  
>Mickey said through laughs. Her face was as flushed as could be, and it made me think something that I shouldn't be thinking with a friend. I stopped tickling her, and just stood there on my knees over her body.<p>

"You're… a… dead… man… Gaara."

She said through gasps for air. I looked her over. Her shirt was up showing her stomach, and some of her bra to, one of her legs was in between mine bend if I was to move it rub against my…

"Gaara can I be your date for the party tomorrow?"  
>I stared at her in shock.<p>

"W-w-w-what?"  
>I stuttered. I hate stuttering I don't but since Mickey got here I been.<p>

"Well if you don't want to I could ask Kankuro. The girls said that it be great if I could go with a date."

She explained. I mentally shook my head.

"I would love for you to be my date."  
>I said. Her eyes were a mix of pink, and light blue.<p>

'Shy? But what's the other on?'

I asked myself.


	29. This Is Our Home Not A Cheap Motel!

Review! ^o^

{Mickey's POV}

"I would love for you to be my date."  
>Gaara said.<p>

'Yes!'

I thought. I looked up at Gaara he was leaning down to me. His hands on both sides of my head, on of my legs was in between his, and now our noses were rubbing. My heartbeat quickened, and my breathing became less. Our eyes locked on to each other's. I tilted my head leaning up, our lips brushed.

"Not in the damn halls!"

Someone shouted. Gaara pulled away. I looked back to see a guy with raven hair, and eyes glaring at us.

"Sasuke calm down baby."

Naruto said running up the stairs.

"Naruto this is our home not a cheap motel!"

Sasuke shouted at us. I turned back to Gaara to see him already standing. He held a hand out to me.

"Sasuke I think your overreacting."

Naruto said.

"Naruto I don't mind to much when you let our friends stay here, but I draw the line when they're about get busy in the hall."

"Get busy?"

I whispered to Gaara.

"Get busy?"

Naruto asked. Sasuke's face was now red with anger.

"Yes! I don't want to find something like this again!"

He shouted.

"What's your problem? PMSing?"

I asked. Naruto stared at me in shock.

"Ok Mickey I'll show you around so you don't get lost."

Gaara said trying to pull me away.

"What did you say?"

Sasuke asked.

"I asked if you were PMSing."

I repeated. Sasuke took a step closer to me, and I took one as well. I know I'm crazy for talking that way to an Uchiha, but he's pissing me off. He glared at me, and then tears started falling. The next thing I knew was that Sasuke was running down the hall.

"What the…?"

I said turning to Naruto.

"Uh… yeah Sasuke pregnant so he's a little emotional right now sorry about him."  
>Naruto apologized.<p>

"That's ok… wait! Did you say pregnant!"

I shouted. Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah. New jutsu trying it out, and so far it works let's see what happens in the seven months."

Naruto said running down the hall. I felt bad for talking to Sasuke like that now.

"Don't worry about him he's only like this because of the pregnancy. After the baby's born he'll be back to his cold self. Come on we're meeting the rest of the gang for dinner at the Izunuka's." I followed Gaara down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey!"  
>Kankuro said from the fridge.<p>

"Kankuro stop eating!"

Temari shouted. After a few minutes Naruto, and Sasuke came down. Sasuke looked really happy.

"Oh my god Sasuke is happy! It's the end of the world!"

Kankuro started running around the room with his hands in the air shouting 'we're all going to die! We're all gonna die, and I haven't even found a girlfriend yet!' I sweat-drop at that one.

"Shut up."

Sasuke said simply. He turned to me. I thought he was going to start yelling at me, but he didn't.

"So your Mickey?"

He asked.

"Yeah…"  
>I answered wary.<p>

"Gaara talked a lot about you earlier."  
>Sasuke said.<p>

"Oh really?"

I asked. Gaara looked at Sasuke with a 'what the hell?'

Look.

"No I didn't."

He said.

"Yes you did."

Kankuro said sitting next to me.

"Go back to panicking."  
>Gaara snarled.<p>

"But Gaara I think it's cute."

I told him. He blushed, and turned away from me.

REVIEW! ^o^


	30. Curse Him!

Review! ^o^

We left shortly after that.

"So Temari the Inuzuka's are Kiba, and Kenji right?"

I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah."  
>She answered. We came up to a two-story house with dogs everywhere.<p>

"Awe! How cute!"  
>I squealed.<p>

"I thought you would've hated dogs for you know being a cat."

Kankuro said. I shook my head no.

"Nope! Actually my family is really good with all animals. Like birds."  
>I said wondering if Gaara remembered. He looked deep in thought when I said it so I guess he does remember.<p>

"Hey what are you doing standing out here? Come in already!"

A boy with short brown hair, and red triangles called from the door.

"Hey Kiba!"

Naruto said.

'So that's Kiba?'

I thought. I looked behind Kiba to see a boy that looked similar to him, but had darker hair, and was a little taller then him.

"Is that Kenji?"

I asked Temari.

"Yep."

'Yep Kiba's better for Hinata.'

I thought. Kiba looked like a lot of fun, and Kenji does to, but there something that make me feel a little worried for Hinata's safety.

"Who's this?"

Kiba asked snapping me out of thought.

"This is an old friend of ours Mickey. Mickey this is Kiba, and Kenji."  
>Kankuro introduced us.<p>

"Nice to meet you both…"

"Mickey!"

Someone shouted jumping on my back knocking me down. I looked back to see Tenten.

"Tenten that hurt."  
>I told her. She helped me up, and then I was tackled into another hug.<p>

"Hi Mickey!"

Sakura, and Ino said.

"Really!"

I shouted.

"Need a hand?"

Hinata asked.

"Yes please."

Temari introduced me to everyone there, and they were really cool. We had a lot of fun, and Naruto, and Sasuke announced the baby news everyone was really happy for the two. We were now on the way home. Sasuke wasn't feeling to well anymore. During the time at Kiba's I got to know the boy, and he's really cool minus the mood swings.

"Are you ok still Sasuke?"

I asked he nodded.

"Yeah goodnight."  
>He said heading upstairs. I said goodnight as well, and headed up.<p>

(Ok I'm skipping to the time to get ready for the party)

Temari, and I walked up the stairs to the Hyuga house hole. I knocked on the door.

"Temari, and Mickey's here!"  
>Tenten shouted. She led us to a huge room with a bad room, and a walk in closet.<p>

"Wow."

I said.

"Ok come on let's get ready!"  
>Ino said pushing me down into a chair.<p>

'This could take a while.'

I thought.

{Gaara POV}

"Hey Gaara do you have any hair gel?"

Kankuro asked. I looked at him funny.

"Why would I have hair gel?"

I asked.

"Well how else do you get your hair like that?"

Kankuro asked.

"I don't. I wake up run my fingers through it done."  
>I told him.<p>

"Ok… hey Naruto do you have any hair gel?"

Kankuro shouted.

"No, but Sasuke does!"

"Why are you idiots screaming!"

Sasuke shouted.

"We're not screaming we're shouting."

That didn't help Sasuke mood swing.

"I don't give a damn! Stop it!"

Sasuke shouted then slammed the door.

"I'll get the gel a sec."

Naruto said. Twenty minutes, and a few more mood swings later we were ready, and out.

"So what are Mickey, and Temari?"

Naruto asked.

"Mickey told me that she couldn't tell me because Temari told her no to."

I told them.

"Well you'll be surprise."

Sasuke said. I stopped.

"Do you know?"

I asked.

"Yeah she told me yesterday."

"So what is it?"

Kankuro asked.

"Sorry can't tell you."  
>Sasuke said pulling Naruto ahead. I glared at his back.<p>

'Curse him.'

I thought.

REVIEW! ^o^


	31. Costumes!

Review! ^o^

When we got to the Hyuga house only Shino, Lee, and Kiba was there along with Neji.

"Welcome."

Neji greeted us.

"Hey Neji!"

Naruto shouted even though he was right in front of him.

"What a drag."

Shikamaru said behind us. I smirked he was dress like Spiderman.

"Temari?"

I asked.

"Yeah she saw it and told me if I didn't wear it she'll tell… uh… something I don't want anyone to know."  
>I raised a non-existed brow at him.<p>

"Yep that's Temari. I feel for you man."

Kankuro handed him a beer, and patted his back. I sighed.

'I wish Mickey here already.'

I thought.

{Mickey's POV}

We just finish getting ready, and were now taking pictures before we go out. Temari was hot as super girl, Tenten was looked like the real cat woman, Sakura was a good-looking witch, Ino's nurse costume would make male, and some female petitions drool, and Hinata would make the best of angels turn sinner.

"Mickey I think your outfit is perfect."

Temari told me. I wore a sexy bell dancer outfit that showed my chest a lot.

"Ok I want one of Temari, and Mickey together."

Sakura said.

"Now strike a pose."

Ino said. Temari put one hand behind her head, and the other on her hip. I didn't know how to pose this was all so new to me really.

"Mickey just do something funny, or sexy, or both."

Tenten told me. I thought about the poses I seen the girls doing earlier. I put both hands behind my head, and turned my head slightly to the side. The flash blinded me a little.

"Perfect! Let's go now!"

Sakura said. Hinata led us through the many halls to outside where the party was being held. Everyone was there from what I could tell. Neji was a sailor, Lee was a wizard, and Naruto was Tarzan? Sasuke was a police officer, Kiba was a… devil.

'Perfect.'

I thought. Shikamaru was wearing the Spiderman costume Temari got him, Shino was a mummy, Choji was a baker, Sai was an army guy, Kenji was fireman.

'No wonder he wanted Hinata to be fire girl.'

Kankuro looked like he came off the cast of grease, and Gaara was a vampire.

'He looks hot like that…wait a second! What the hell am I doing!'

"Come on Mickey!"

Hinata said. She pulled me to where Gaara was.

"Hey look at you look hot."

Kankuro said staring at my chest.

"Perv!"

Temari shouted hitting him over the head.

"you do look really good."

Gaara said staring at me. I thought I saw lust in his eyes, but passed it on knowing Gaara would never feel that way for me

"you guys look great!"

I said over the music

"Thanks! Beer!"  
>Naruto asked.<p>

"I'm seventeen."

I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on by the time I was seventeen I already gotten drunk at lease five times."  
>Naruto said. I shook my head at him.<p>

"No thank you."

"Suit yourself."

He grumbled.

"Hinata I thought we agreed on being fire people."  
>Kenji said walking up to us. Hinata backed up a little.<p>

REVIEW! ^o^


	32. Team Kiba, And Falling For Her

OMG! The last five days were kinda hell if you ask me. Saturday my grandma fainted, and sprained her ankle so me, my sis, and mom have been staying with her the past couple of nights. GWH! She can be so impossible sometimes! So on a better note I'm home, and able to update so YAY! Review! ^o^

'Yup I'm team Kiba for sure.'

I thought stepping in front of Hinata.

"She didn't want to so I helped her pick out another costume.

"Then why didn't she tell me?"

He snarled. I took a few steps closer to him.

"Because she wanted to surprise everyone, and telling you would ruin that surprise. Get it?"

"Hinata come here I want to talk to you."

Kenji told her. He reached for her, but I stood in between them.

"No."

I said simply. He growled at me.

{Gaara's POV}

"No."

Mickey said simply to Kenji. I stood there ready to grab him if he tried anything. He growled at her his nostrils flaring.

"You don't make decisions for Hinata."  
>Kenji growled at her.<p>

"Neither do you."

Mickey shot back. I smirked proud of her for some reason.

"Hinata you come with me right now, or we are through."

Kenji threatened. Mickey looked towards Hinata. She nodded.

"We're through."

Hinata said. Everyone was shock even me.

'Hinata?'

I thought. Mickey moved aside to let Hinata through.

"What?"

Kenji demanded. Hinata took a deep breath.

"I said we're through. I don't want to date you anymore. You're always telling me what to do, how to dress, yelling at me for hanging out with Kiba, or any other guys for that matter, and I'm stick of it."  
>Hinata said. Mickey grinned at her.<p>

"You'll never do better then me."

Kenji snarled.

"Yes she will, and she already have."  
>Mickey said pushing Hinata to the left.<p>

{Mickey's POV}

"Yes she will, and she already have."

I said pushing Hinata into Kiba. He caught her with ease. They blushed at each other.

"Kiba you backstabber!"

Kenji shouted. Kiba glared at his cousin.

"I didn't do anything."

He said. I turned to Kenji.

"See ya Kenji."

I said. He growled one last time before storming off.

"Hinata will you go out with me?"

Kiba asked. She smiled up at him.

"Yes Kiba I…"

"Alright!"  
>Everyone shouted. I just notice that the entire party was watching the little fight.<p>

"Alright Mickey!"  
>Tenten shouted. She rapped her arm around my neck making me bend down.<p>

"T-t-thanks Mickey."  
>Hinata stuttered. I smiled at her.<p>

"No prob."

I said winking at her. Kiba took her hand leading her away from everyone.

"Nice job Mickey."

Someone whispered in my ear. I turned to see Gaara standing where Tenten once was.

"Thanks Gaara."

I said blushing a little. He grabbed a bit of my costume.

"I like it."

He said grinning making me blush more.

"Thanks. The girls helped me pick it out."

I said. He took a step closer to me placing a hand on my cheek.

"You look beautiful."  
>He whispered. I gulped.<p>

"Gaara…"

I whispered. Gaara began to lean into me.

"Hey come on guys!"  
>Naruto shouted.<p>

{Gaara's POV}

"Gaara…"

Mickey whispered. I leaned into her. I had finally admitted to myself that I was falling for Mickey, and was gonna kiss her till…

"Hey come on guys!"  
>Naruto shouted. I growled before turning away from Mickey. I glared at Uzumaki.<p>

"Your dead."  
>I growled at him. He gave me a confused look before I walked away from him.<p>

"What I do?"  
>I heard him asked. I walked over to my siblings, and Shikamaru.<p>

"What's up bro?"

Kankuro asked taking a drink of his purple drink.

"You were right I am falling for Mickey."  
>I admitted hanging my head.<p>

'Mickey? I am falling in love with Mickey.'

I thought. Temari smiled at me.

"Well what are you gonna do about it?"  
>She asked. I shrugged. I had no freakin clue what I was going to do about it.<p>

"No clue."  
>I said slumping into my seat. Kankuro handed me a shot glass. I eyed it.<p>

"Come forget your problems, and party for once. Who knows maybe something will happen with Mickey, and you."  
>He said. I took the glass slowly still thinking about it before throwing it down my throat gagging at the taste of it. No matter how many times I drink it, it always tastes the same. I looked over at Mickey she was with Tenten, and Lee talking.<p>

'What am I gonna do?'

_I asked myself._


	33. Drunk, Neji, and My Lord

{Mickey's POV}

I watched as Gaara took his fifth shot with Kankuro.

'Gaara.'

I thought sadly. Neji took a seat next to me.

"Do you like him?  
>He asked. I stared at him in shock.<p>

"What?"  
>I asked. He nodded in Gaara's directing.<p>

"Do you like him?"  
>He asked again. I blushed turning away from the Hyuga.<p>

"Maybe."  
>He tilted my head so that I was looking at him.<p>

"Then tell him, or else someone might take him."  
>He said. I thought about that for a second.<p>

"Like who?"

I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't know, but he is Kazekage so someone will."

He said letting go of my neck. He held out a small glass to me.

"Don't get any ideas I'm just offering."

He said. I took the glass swallowing the burning liquid.

"Thanks."  
>I muttered. He nodded.<p>

"Yea."

"So who do you like Hyuga?"  
>I asked. He blushed a bit.<p>

"They're not here yet. When they get here I'll introduce you."

He said. I smiled at him.

"Kay."

The next two hours flew by Neji, and I had drunk enough alcohol to last us a lifetime, and I was dancing with Neji, and Tenten.

"Hyuga what are you doing?"

A voice asked behind us. Neji was in between me, and Tenten turning to look at a guy that looked like Sasuke.

"Itachi!"

Neji squealed.

'Weird.'

I thought. Itachi pulled Neji into a heated kiss. I looked away to give them some privacy.

"That's Neji's boyfriend."

Tenten whispered.

"Really? Wow."

I said. Neji was acting like such a girl now, but I guess alcohol can do that to you. I felt arms rap around my waist. I looked back to see Gaara.

"How are you?"

He asked. I giggled.

"Fine, and you?"

I asked. He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Good."

He said smiling at me. He leaned into me kissing me on the lips. I kissed back.

"Gaara!"

I gasped. He chuckled pulling me out to the dance floor with him. I took one last look at Neji, and Itachi's makeout session before losing myself in the music, and Gaara. I knew that Gaara was drunker them me, but still a part of me wanted to believe that it was real.

"Mickey have I ever told you how… amazing you are?"

He said catching himself from falling over. I giggled at him.

"Nope."

I said. He grinned at me.

"Mickey I have a secret I want to tell you."

He whispered.

"And what is that?"  
>I asked. He shook his head at me.<p>

"Not here. Over there!"

He whispered/shouted pointing inside.

"Ok!"

I shouted. His sand rapped around us.

"Here, here."  
>He repeated. We were in his room now I turned to him.<p>

"So what do you…?"

I was cut off by a set of lips on mine. I moaned into the kiss as he pulled us to the bed. He laid back pulling me on top of him.

"Do you love me?"

He asked. I stared in shock.

{Gaara's POV}

"Do you love me?"

I asked. I knew what I doing the whole time. Pulling her close to me, kissing her, dancing with her, saying stupid things to make her laugh, and bringing her here. I just have to know what she feels for me. She stared at me in shock.

'Please say something.'

I thought. I felt… sad that she didn't answer the way I wanted her to. I looked away feeling stupid for even thinking that she would feel the same.

"I love you Gaara."

She said. It was my turn to be shock as I turned to her. It was dark in the room, but I could still see the faint tint of a blush on her cheeks. I pulled to me kissing her roughly.

"I love you Mickey."

I said. She giggled at me again kissing my lips, and then my neck.

"What took you so long my lord."  
>She said seductively.<p>

Ok so the next chapter will be a lemon, and I don't really like it but I couldn't come up with anything better. So let me know. ^o^


	34. I love You

So yeah this is the lemon that I don't really care for but couldn't make any better so let me know. Kay? ^o^

{Mickey's POV}

"What took you so long my lord?"

I said seductively. Gaara grabbed me around the waist pushing me onto the bed next to him before climbing on top. I giggled as he sucked different places on my neck searching for my weak spot. He growled when he didn't find it right away.

"Inpatient?"

I asked. I gasped when he touched in between my legs. He smirked.

'Baster!'

I thought.

"Sorry."

He said.

"For wha…?"

He ripped my costume, and undergarments off. I gasped, and hissed at him.

"Down kitty."

He joked.

"Stupid cat jokes."

I said out loud. He smirked down at me. His mouth took in one of mine nibbles sucking on it hungrily.

"Ah! Gaara!"

I moaned. He pinched the other one making me moan again.

"Do you like this?"

He asked but I could feel the smirk.

"Gaara!"

I whined as he licked it.

"Yes?"

He asked playfully. I groaned frustrated.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

I hissed at him again.

"Just fuckin stop, and strip yourself of clothes!"

I shouted.

'Boy I how drunk am I?'

I asked myself. I never would've said that. He stood on all fours above me. His lips doing different things from pouting, to smooching, and going to the side. His body shook as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"What?'

I asked.

"Nothing."  
>He said taking off his costume. I watched intensely as he rid himself of the vampire outfit. My lust got the best of me as I leaned up kissing him. One of his hands rubbed it's way down to my clit making me moan as he rubbed the inside of it with two fingers.<p>

"Gaara please now."

I begged. I yearned for him inside of me.

'God when did I get so horny?'

I thought. He stopped rubbing me. I stared at him as he sat down.

"Gaara!"

I whined again. He grabbed my wrist pulling me up.

"Mickey are you sure?"

He asked one more time.

"Yes Gaara."

I said kissing his lips with as much passion as I could. He kissed back. We pulled a part leaving our foreheads connected still.

"Mickey have you ever…?"

He let the question hang. I shook my head no.

"You're my first, and hopefully only."

I said. We kissed again, but only brief.

"Gaara have you ever…?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

He answered. He pulled me into his lap as we kissed again. His member poked against my clit.

"Gaara."

I said above a whispered. He nodded. He entered me a little to fast for my liking. I whimpered. He held me close.

"It's ok. It'll be better soon."  
>He reassured. I gripped his shoulders tightly trying to forget the pain. I took a deep breath as the pain subsided.<p>

"I'm ready."

I said looking up at him. He came out of me halfway before slamming into me again but this time instead of whimpering I moaned. He continued this until we got our own rhythm. I pushed him back onto the bed kissing his neck. He gripped my hips moving them to his liking. I arched my back as he abused my nibbles with his mouth.

"Mickey…"

"Gaara…."  
>we moaned. We were both close to our orgasm it was just matter of who would release first.<p>

"Mickey cum with me?"  
>Gaara asked pulling my head down to his.<p>

"Yes."

I replied. I felt his hot tongue gaze over my nibbles making me cum first, and him seconds after. I tried not to collapse, but Gaara pulled me down. I sighed happily as he traced shapes into my back.

"Mickey I love you."

He said. I smiled up at him.

"I love you to."  
>I said. His lids started falling as did mine.<p>

"Sleep."

We both said. I woke up at 4:29 to a meow.

"Huh?"  
>I said. Sitting on the window was a black cat with shining purple eyes.<p>

"Mystic?"  
>I whispered.<p>

Yeah so review, and let me know. ^o^


	35. Two Weeks

This wasn't good Mystic is one of my many senseis cat. It jumped to the bed landing next to me. I checked to make sure Gaara was still a sleep. I sighed in relief when I heard a light snore escape his lips. Mystic had a letter attached to her neck with my name on it.

Mickey come outside we have to talk.

Koji.

'Crap.'

I thought. I didn't have any clothes in Gaara's room so I had to put one of his t-shirts on instead. I jumped out the window landing on my feet.

"Mickey good to see you."  
>A voice said behind me.<p>

"Kenku (totally made up as far as I know) it's not so good to see you."  
>I said turning to the twenty year old man in front of me. He chuckled.<p>

"Nice outfit."

He commented. I glared.

"Where's sensei?"  
>I demanded.<p>

"Here."  
>I turned to him.<p>

"What is this all about?"

I asked.

"Your mission hasn't been completed yet. What's going on? You never take this long."  
>I held my sides.<p>

"I can't do it. I can't."  
>I told him.<p>

"And why not?"  
>He asked cocking a brow at me.<p>

"Because it's not who I thought it was. It's my old friend."  
>I explained. Kenku laughed behind me.<p>

"Your not suppose to have friends Mick you're a weapon, and nothing more nothing less."  
>He said. I turned back to sensei.<p>

"Please!"  
>I begged.<p>

"Mickey you have a job to do, and you don't go back on your word…"

"I know, but…"  
>sensei grabbed my wrist ruffling.<p>

"Kink!"

He called. Kenku bit his thumb making blood come out. He placed the blood on my forearm making it burn. I tried to scream in pain as my arm burned, but sensei covered my mouth preventing me to.

"Mickey I'm sorry you only have two choices now. Ether you kill the Kazekage like you said you would, or die protecting him. For your sake I hope you chose yourself over him."  
>The burning finally died down enough that I won't scream from it. I examined my arm. A long a series of funny lines going from my shoulder to my wrist.<p>

"You have two weeks Mick."  
>Kenku said before they took off leaving me there with my thoughts.<p>

"Mickey?"

"Sasuke."  
>I said looking at the Uchiha. He stood in front of me in a baggy t-shirt, and loose pj pants.<p>

"What were they talking about?"

He asked. I sniffled.

"I-I-I-I…"  
>I couldn't get the word out of my mouth. I wanted to tell him then maybe he would tell Gaara, and Gaara would hate me.<p>

"Mickey why do you have to kill Gaara?"  
>He asked. I shook my head wishing for this to never have happened.<p>

"I was sent to kill the Kazekage… but I didn't know it was Gaara I thought it was his father still. If I had known I never would've accepted."

I cried.

"Why do you have to kill the Kazekage?"  
>He asked walking closer to me. I shook my head at him.<p>

"I don't know. I don't know. When I said I'd do it I was thinking about Gaara. Sasuke I never wanted to hurt him. Never. Never."

I whispered.

"I believe you."  
>He said kneeling next to me. I looked up at him tears falling like a waterfall on my cheeks.<p>

"You do?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"What are these?"

He asked pointing to my arm.

"It's a seal."

"What does it do?"

"It'll kill me if I don't kill Gaara within two weeks… I rather die then kill Gaara."

I muttered to myself, but Sasuke still heard.

"There's no way to deactivate it?"  
>I shook my head.<p>

"I wish."

He patted my head.

"Go to bed I'll think of something."  
>He told me.<p>

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because your alright, and Gaara's like my second best friend. Why wouldn't I help?"

I hugged him.

"Thank you."  
>He walked me to my room saying good night we went to bed.<p>

'Gaara.'

I thought sadly as I took one last look at his sleepy face before going to bed myself.

So review! ^o^


	36. Get Out!

{Gaara's POV} 

I woke up late morning at 10:38 am. Mickey was still a sleep so I didn't wake her. I thought about last night with a smile. Last night Mickey, and I slept together, and said we loved the other. I took a shower before going downstairs. Sasuke was sitting at the table with a trouble look on his face.

"What's wrong? Naruto left you for a bowl of ramen?"

I joked. He glared at me.

"Don't give him any ideas."

He sounded serious.

'Ok.'

I thought making myself some coffee.

"Gaara what would you do if you lost Mickey for good?"

Sasuke asked. I turned to him confused. What brought this up?

"Why would you ask that?"  
>I asked. He sighed.<p>

"Just answer."  
>He said. I shrugged. I didn't know what I do. We just got together, and to lose her for good I might die if that happened.<p>

"I don't know."

I answered wishing I stayed in bed instead of thinking about losing Mickey.

"Gaara she… never mined."

Sasuke muttered. I stared at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I gotta go."

He said standing up. I stood in front of him blocking his way.

"What?"  
>I demanded this time.<p>

"Gaara she didn't come to visit you… she came on a mission."

I growled. What was he getting at? What kind of mission?

"What kind of mission?"

He bit his lip, which was vary out of character for him.

"She was sent here to kill the Kazekage…"  
>I ran upstairs it couldn't be true.<p>

"Gaara!"  
>Sasuke called.<p>

'She wouldn't.'

I thought. I slammed the door open waking her up.

"Gaara?"

She said rubbing her eyes. I grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her.

"Tell me it's not true?"  
>I demanded. She looked scared of me.<p>

"What?"  
>She asked.<p>

"What are you really doing here?"

"You invited me here."  
>She said. I shoved her back.<p>

"Mickey were you sent to Suna to kill me?"  
>Her eyes widened.<p>

'No.'

I thought.

"Gaara… you…"  
>Sasuke wheezed.<p>

"You told him?"  
>Mickey asked close to tears. I glared at her.<p>

"Get out."  
>I said.<p>

"Gaara I…"  
>I didn't listen. I went across the hall to her room. I grabbed her stuff throwing it all into a pile on the floor.<p>

"Gaara listen…"

"I never want to see you, or I swear to god I'll find a way to kill you."  
>I threatened. My heart ached from the heartbreak she have caused me.<p>

"Gaara."  
>She looked at me with pleading eyes walking up to me.<p>

"What's going on?"  
>Naruto asked walking in.<p>

"Gaara please listen?"

Mickey begged. I wasn't gonna get sucked into her little lying game again.

"Out!"

I growled.

Review please, and I'll give cookies. (no she won't) my cousin made me put that in there. Her little comment. ^o^


	37. Hurt

{Mickey's POV}

"Out!"  
>Gaara growled.<p>

"Gaara!"

Naruto shouted.

"Don't trust her Naruto she's been lying to me since she got here."

"I didn't mean to!"

I shouted.

"What's going on? I'm trying to sleep here!"

Kankuro shouted walking in the room.

"She was sent here to kill me."

Gaara said. Naruto, and Kankuro stared at me in shock.

"What?"

Kankuro said glaring at me.

"I-I…"

I ran out of the room there was no getting through to Gaara, and now that the boys know. I ran out of the house tears flying behind me.

"M-M-Mickey?"

I heard Hinata stuttered, but I didn't stop. I ran out of the village, and into the forest.

'Gaara hates me! God! Damn it Sasuke! Wait! This… this is what I wanted. I wanted Sasuke to tell Gaara, and make him hate me where he wouldn't want to see me ever again.'

I thought. I stop under a huge tree. I sighed. I looked at my arm the seal was starting to fade.

"I'll just stay here till I die. Yeah! That's what I'll do. Gaara won't come looking for me, and my village won't find me I'll make sure of that."  
>I said out loud. I sat down thinking about Gaara. I really do love him, and I was happy to have seen him one last time before I died.<p>

{Gaara's POV}

I stared at the doorway where Mickey had ran out.

"Gaara you ok?"

Kankuro asked. I shook my head. How can I be ok? I was... am in love with someone who was sent to kill me.

"Sasuke you ok?"  
>Naruto asked. Sasuke looked close to tears. Stupid mood swings. He shook his head no.<p>

"You are so thickheaded Gaara!"  
>He shouted before running out of the room.<p>

"What's going on, and… where's Mickey?"

She asked looking around. I stormed out pissed as hell.

'I can't believe I fell for her.'

I thought. My heart ached for the rest of the day. When I got home Hinata was sitting in the living room.

"G-G-Gaara Mickey left the village."  
>She said.<p>

"So?"

I said harshly it wasn't her fault.

"Gaara I thought you love Mickey?"  
>She said. I growled.<p>

"And I thought she loved me. Didn't you hear? She was sent…"

"Here to kill you. I know, but I don't think she was ever going to."

Hinata said.

"I don't want to hear this."  
>I grumbled. How could she be on her side? I known her way longer then Mickey, and yet…<p>

"Gaara I know you're angry, but you should at lease find her, and talk to her! Gaara if you don't, and you find out that she never was you'll regret it cause you would lose her forever!"

Hinata call downstairs. I never heard her speak so long with out stuttering. I laid on my bed feeling sick cause it's the same bed that Mickey, and I had…

"Damn it!"  
>I shouted.<p>

{A week later}

My sibling, and I had gone back to the village that next day. The first thing I did when I got back was throw away all of Mickey's crap. Temari been depress since Kankuro had told her about Mickey's mission, and why wouldn't she lost a little sister. I sat in my office going through papers that stacked up since I left for Konoha.

"Lord Gaara can I come in?"

Matsuri asked peaking her head in.

"Yes."  
>I answered. She stood in front of me not saying anything.<p>

"Matsuri…?"

"Gaara I think you should find Mickey, and talk to her!"  
>She blurted. She covered her mouth with both hands staring at me.<p>

'Why is everyone telling me that? Don't they get it? She was sent to kill me she never cared.'

"Matsuri I think you should leave."

I said going back to my work.

"But lord Gaara I know what you said she was gonna do, but…"

"Why do you care? I thought you wanted there to be an us?"

She sighed.

"I do… lord Gaara I think Mickey's innocent."

She said before leaving. I slammed my head on the desk groaning.

Yeah sorry about not putting it up sooner I have no reason for my lazyness so oh well. I went camping last weekend with my family it cool took my little cousins hiking, and nearly fell off a fallen log that was off the ground. Fun, fun, fun. ^o^


	38. FLASHBACKS

"Where is that no good son of a bitch!?"  
>I heard someone shout down the hall.<p>

"Sasuke calm down your pregnant! Lady Tsunade said you can't have stress!"

Naruto reasoned.

'What are they doing here?'

I asked myself. The door swung opened reviling a vary angry Sasuke.

"Why did you send back my letter?"

Sasuke demanded. I never seem Sasuke so mad before it was scary.

"Because I didn't want to read anything that involves Mickey."

I said.

"Gaara she's going to die!"  
>Sasuke said slamming his hands down on the table. I stared at him with a blank face.<p>

"And?"

"Gaara if you had listened to me when I was telling you, you would have known that she wasn't going to go through with it."

"What?"

I asked not believing him.

"The night of the party these men from her village came to talk to her in the middle of the night… they said she had to kill the Kazekage, but Gaara she didn't know it was you. She thought it was your father not you."

I stared at him taking it all in.

'Mickey thought it was my father?'

"Gaara didn't you notice some weird marks on her right arm?"

Sasuke asked. I thought about it.

"Yes a little."

I admitted.

"That's was her life line now. She told them she couldn't kill the Kazekage because it was you, and they put this seal on her…"

"What kinda seal?"

I asked.

"If she didn't kill you within two weeks then she would die. Gaara she was gonna let you live, and die herself."

Sasuke said. I stood up.

"Mickey? Where is she?"

I said without thinking. How the hell would Sasuke know?

"I don't know."

'Mickey.'

I thought.

{Mickey's POV}

I sat near a river I found. Two hours at the most left till the seal would take my life.

'I love you Gaara.'

I thought.

"Mom dad are you proud of me?"

I asked the sky. The past two weeks I thought about the few months I spent with Gaara when we were kids.

{FLASHBACK}

I woke up hearing crashing sound coming from Gaara's room. I knocked on his door no answer so I just went in.

"Gaara are you ok?"

I asked. It was dark so I couldn't see anything.

"Mickey what are you doing here?"  
>Gaara demanded from the corner of his room. I walked in closing the door behind me.<p>

"I heard noise I came to check on you."

I said feeling around so I don't slip.

"Mickey gets out."  
>Gaara growled.<p>

"But Gaara I have something I want to say."

I said.

"What?"

"I need to know where you are first."

I said giggling. Gaara lit a candle.

"What?"

He asked. I giggled.

"Close your eyes."

I told him. He glared before closing them. I pulled on his arms making him come down to my level.

"Mickey I am getting vary…"

He stopped as I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Happy birthday Gaara."

I whispered. He opened his eyes staring at me. For the first time since I met him his eyes showed no hatred.

"You… you…"  
>"Kissed you? Yep!"<br>I said proudly. He stood up sitting on the windowsill.

"Mickey go to bed."

He said, but not in that 'it's an order' voice. No it was sweet.

"ok. Goodnight Gaara."

I said before walking out.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

I sighed. Boy was I stupid, but I been in love with Gaara since way back then.

{FLASHBACK}

I walked around the village feeling really happy.

"Today Gaara gets back from his mission!"

I said cheerfully. I stood in front of the gates bouncing. When I saw the familiar red head.

"Gaara!"

I shouted running up to him. when I was half way to him I tripped.

"Mickey are you alright?"

Temari asked helping me up.

"I cut myself."  
>I said looking at the cut. It sting really bad, and there was a lot of blood coming out of it.<p>

"Let's get back home."  
>Kankuro said helping me stand. As we walked back I notice Gaara staying away.<p>

'Why is he so far away?'

I thought looking at him. When we got home Kankuro took his, and Temari's stuff upstairs, while Temari got the first aid. Gaara sat in the living room alone looking like he was struggling.

"What's wrong Gaara?"

I asked sitting next to him. He tensed.

"Go away Mickey."  
>He snarled.<p>

"No."  
>I said.<p>

"You'll regret it."

He threatened.

"Your so weird."

I said. I looked at the blood still dripping down my knees. I felt cold hands on my arms as they pushed me down.

"I warned you."

Gaara said. His mouth went to one of mine knees licking the blood.

"Gaara!"

I said trying to push him away but his sand held me down. He continued to lick up the last of the blood from both knees.

"You taste good Mickey."

Shukaku's voice said. I glared at him.

"Where's Gaara!?"

I demanded.

"Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. Always that weakling."

"Gaara is not weak!"  
>I shouted trying to get free of my binds. Shukaku chuckled.<p>

"Sure he's not. If he's not weak then I wouldn't be able to take control."

"Leave Gaara alone!"

I hissed my eye turning cat like. He stared into my eyes amused.

"You really are a new kind of stupid."

"Hey!"

The sand let go of me as Shukaku got off of me.

"Mickey are you alright?"

Temari asked walking into the room slowly.

"Yeah Shukaku is a meanie."  
>I told her. I looked to Gaara but he was gone.<p>

"Yes well…"

"I'm gonna go check on Gaara."

I said walking away.

"No you don't. You're still bleeding."  
>Temari said sitting me back down.<p>

"Temari!"

I whined.

"Zip."  
>She said. After my cuts was clean I went to Gaara's room to check on him.<p>

"Knock, knock."  
>I said going in. Gaara sat in a corner with his legs to his chest.<p>

"You ok?"  
>I asked walking up to him.<p>

"Leave!"  
>He growled.<p>

"Nope."  
>I said sitting in front of him<p>

"Mickey…"  
>he said it almost sounded like a plead not a demand. I yawned feeling sleepy I crawled in between his legs, resting my head on his chest.<p>

"I'm sleep."

I said snuggling in to him. He stiffened a lot not wanting to move.

"Then go to your room."  
>He said. I shook my head.<p>

"Your more comfy."  
>I said beginning to drift off.<p>

"What are you doing to me?"

I heard Gaara muttered before I fell a sleep.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

hey I think this is the longest chapter I put up! YAY! ^o^


	39. A Vermin

I like to thank kibalover1998 and ookamilover19 for always reviewing my chapters on this story. Thank you guys so much!

My heart started to hurt.

'Crap.'

I thought. I fell forward clenching my chest where my heart is. The seal was taking affect now. My time was almost up.

"I love you Gaara."  
>I said out loud.<p>

"Mickey!"  
>I looked back.<p>

"Gaara?"

I said. Behind him Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Temari was following him.

"Mickey I'm sorry! I should've listened. God! Mickey…"

"Shh. I love you."

I said.

"I love you to."  
>He said leaning down to kiss me.<p>

"There has to be something we can do to save you!"  
>Kankuro said. I shook my head.<p>

"Seals in my village are nearly if not impossible to break."

"But we can…"  
>Gaara started.<p>

"OWW!"  
>I screamed as I felt a stab to my heart.<p>

"Mickey!"

Everyone shouted kneeling down to me.

"Crap its really taking affect now."

I mumbled. I looked at everyone around me.

"I thought you couldn't die."

Naruto said.

"They found away with my grandfather. Ow! Yeah that's why my family was in that cursive village for so long."

I explained.

"Mickey, Mickey, Mickey I am so disappointed in you."

A voice said in the tree above me. A voice I knew far to well.

"Kenku!"

"Who?"  
>Gaara asked looking up.<p>

"A vermin."

I said as he jumped down. He shook his head at me.

"All you had to do was get rid of this… hmm?"

"What?"

Gaara demanded. Kenku just stared at him.

"Mickey you still have a good ten minutes so why don't you just kill him, and live."  
>He said.<p>

"No. I rather die!"  
>I hissed. He started walking up to me.<p>

"Stay away."  
>Kankuro growled grabbing his arm. Kenku smirked his eyes turning cat like.<p>

"I don't think so."  
>He hissed. He took Kankuro's arm off of him throwing him into the near by bush.<p>

"Kankuro!"  
>Temari shouted running up to him.<p>

"I'm fine."

He said.


	40. What?

"Mickey why love him? He was a demon vessel."

Kenku said.

"I don't care I loved him since I met him."

I told him.

"Mickey you have to fight this."  
>Gaara said as I fell forward.<p>

"No she can't."

Kenku said.

"Who… asked me… to kill the Kazekage?"

I asked I asked.

"Reku no Sabaku I thing?"

I stared wide eyes. That was Gaara's dad. I looked at him.

"What?"

He asked.

"Yeah well he knew one day this would happen…"

"What would happen?"

Gaara asked.

"That you would become Kazekage. Don't ask me how he knew he just did."

I felt like my lungs were going to explode. I wheezed.

"Mickey."

Gaara whispered. The seal was almost gone now just a vary, vary faint little thing now.

"Gaara I feel light headed."

I said.

"Mickey you still have three minutes."

Kenku said smirking. He loves messing with people expectably me.

"…No…"

"Mickey is this yours?"

Sasuke asked. In his hand was a locket that my dad gave me before he died.

"Why… do… you… have… that?"  
>I asked through breaths. He shrugged.<p>

"I found it on the floor of your room after you left."

I took it then something hit me.

{FLASHBACK}

"Mickey I have something I want to give you."

My dad said.

"Daddy?"

I asked. We had just lost the ninjas from our village, and were now taking a break. He took something out of his pocket it was a locket.

"Mickey this locket has a jutsu on it."

"What kind of jutu?"

I asked my speaking not vary good yet.

"Well it will break any kind of seals that our village might put on you, but it will only work once. So save it for when you really need it."

He said putting it around my neck.

"Ok dada."

I said.

{END OF FLASHBACK}

"That's right!"

I said.

"Mickey?"

"Twenty seconds left. Tic tok tic tok."

Kenku said. I opened the locket it glowed on the inside. The glow surrounded me. I felt my heart beating normal again, and my breath came back.

"What the?"

{Gaara's POV}

"What the?"  
>Kenku said. A bright light surrounded Mickey then vanished.<p>

"Mickey?"

I said.

"Gaara!"

She squealed jumping onto me.

"Your… alive?"  
>Kenku questioned. She glared at him.<p>

"Yep!"

She answered. He hissed at her.

"That's impossible!"  
>I saw Naruto behind him.<p>

"Yeah well my dad did impossible things."  
>Mickey said. I held her tight to me.<p>

"Fine I'll just drag you back to the village…"

"How about I drag you back to my village?"  
>Naruto said making many shadow clones. They all grabbed Kenku tying him up.<p>

"Let me go!"

He shouted. Naruto smirked proud of himself.

"How was that? Not bad huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him.

"Dobe."  
>He said.<p>

"Sasuke!"  
>Naruto whined anime tears falling from his cheeks.<p>

Ok so um I was wondering if all of you would like to have longer chapters, and wait longer for them to be done. Or keep them as it is, and get them somewhat faster? -_-?


	41. Uncle, Kisses, and Baster!

I turned to Mickey. She was staring at the struggling Kenku.

"Mickey who is he to you?"  
>I asked curious.<p>

"He's my uncle."

She said. I stared at her in disbelief there is no way he is her uncle he's like her age.

"What?"

I said. She blushed.

"And he's suppose to be my future husband."

"What!?"

Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, and Kankuro shouted. She nodded.

"There is no way he could be your uncle."  
>Kankuro said.<p>

"He's thirty-eight years old."

"How?"

Sasuke asked.

"A seal."

Mickey said looking at her uncle.

"Why is he your future husband?"

Temari asked.

"I don't know."  
>She said. I growled at Kenku.<p>

"Well he's not going to, and I won't let anyone hurt you again."  
>I said. She smiled at me.<p>

"Thank you."  
>She said. I kissed her lightly on the lips missing her kisses so bad.<p>

"Aw how cute."  
>Someone said behind me. I turned to see Kabuto standing there.<p>

"What do you want!?"

Naruto growled. He just smirked.

"Well Sasuke is on thing, the other being for miss Mickey here."  
>He said pointing to Mickey. I growled at the gray haired man.<p>

"Stay away!"  
>Naruto, and me growled.<p>

{Mickey's POV}

"Stay away!"

Gaara, and Naruto growled. They stood in front of me, and Sasuke, and Temari, and Kankuro in between the four of us.

"Lord Orochimaru…"

"I killed that sick baster!"  
>Sasuke snarled. This Kabuto guy only chuckled.<p>

"He can't be killed that easy now. Can he?"

I looked to Sasuke I saw fear in his eyes. Taking his hand I began to run.

"I'll take Sasuke to Konoha!"

I called over my shoulder.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke shouted. He tried to run back to the blond.

"Sasuke we have to get you out of here."  
>I insisted but he kept fighting me.<p>

"No!"

"Can't believe I have to do this."  
>I said knocking him out.<p>

"Go hurry!"  
>Temari shouted as the boys fought Kabuto. I picked Sasuke up bridal still carrying him through the forest.<p>

'Never thought I be doing this.'

I thought looking down at the slightly pregnant Uchiha. As I jumped from tree to tree my mind wandered to Gaara.

'He came for me. He loves me still. He's protecting me.'

I thought as I fought back tears.

So yeah I was bored, and writing so here it is. Wha cha ya think? ^o^


	42. You Look Like You Seen A Ghost

Back in Konoha I took Sasuke to Hinata's house since I couldn't think of anyone better.

"Hel…lo?"  
>Hinata answered looking shock to see me.<p>

"You look like you seen a ghost."  
>I joked. She giggled softly then stopped when she seen Sasuke.<p>

"Is he ok?"  
>She asked letting me in.<p>

"Yeah I knocked him out."  
>I admitted. She helped me lay on the couch just as Neji walked in.<p>

"Hinata who is…? Mickey?"  
>He said staring at me.<p>

"Yup!"  
>I said happy.<p>

"Your back? Gaara forgave you?"  
>He asked. My eyes widened.<p>

"Gaara! Naruto! Kankuro! Temari!"

I said in one breath my head felt like it was spinning.

"Mickey what's wrong?"  
>Hinata asked making me sit down.<p>

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…"

"Calm down."  
>Neji said. I nodded, and explained everything to them.<p>

"I'll go let Tsunade know since she's filling in for Naruto."  
>Neji said walking out of the room. I looked to Sasuke his stomach was showing signs of being pregnant now.<p>

"He'll be fine Mickey but you need rest."

Hinata said. I nodded feeling drossy now. I laid down on the same couch as Sasuke letting sleep take over.

{Sasuke's POV}

I woke up not in my bed.

"Where am I?"

I said yawning. Looking around I notice I was at Neji, and Hinata's house.

"Oh! Your awake."  
>Neji said walking in with a tray.<p>

"How did I…?"  
>I started but stop when I remembered what had happen before I blacked out.<p>

"Mickey."  
>I slightly growled. I felt movement next to me, and it was Mickey.<p>

"Gaa…ra…"  
>she said in her sleep. I chuckled.<p>

"She brought you here after she knocked you out. Tsunade send Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, and Shino to go find Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro."  
>Neji said. I looked at him wondering why he wasn't sent with them.<p>

"Why didn't you go?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Someone has to watch you, and Mickey to make sure you two don't do anything stupid."  
>I glared at him.<p>

"Hey!"  
>I nearly shouted but lowered it when I remembered Mickey sleeping.<p>

"Sasuke I'm sure they're fine."  
>I nodded.<p>

yeah way short. Oh well. ^o^


	43. We're Ok

"Where's Itachi?"  
>I asked realizing my brother wasn't leeched onto Hyuga.<p>

"He'll be right back."  
>Neji said.<p>

"So… you two are really going out?"

I asked. I saw a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked away.

"Um… yeah… we are, and I don't know."  
>He said running his hands through his hair. Somehow Itachi was brought back to life but not with the reanimation. He won't tell me what happen so I stopped asking, and two months later he was dating Neji. How that happen I don't know but I'm happy for him.<p>

"So…?"

"So…?"  
>Neji said after me. I sighed. Me, and Hyuga have nothing really to talk about so it was awkward for us. I laid back down thinking about Mickey.<p>

"Mickey's engage to her uncle who is your uncle's age but looks our age."

I told him. He nodded like it was nothing. My brow raised at him.

"Hyugas are use to that kind of engagements. My uncle tried to engage me to Hinata but when we told him I was gay he broke it off."  
>Neji explained.<p>

'Damn!'

I thought.

"Gaara!"  
>Mickey shouted jolting up.<p>

"Mickey calm down. It's ok."  
>Neji soothed her. I put a hand on her shaking shoulder.<p>

"Sorry."  
>She muttered.<p>

{Mickey's POV}

"Sorry."  
>I muttered.<p>

"What did you dream of?"  
>Neji asked. I looked at him. His hair wasn't in its normal low ponytail it was in a bun. It looked cute on him.<p>

"What?"

I asked not really hearing him.

"You woke up shouting 'Gaara!' so what did you dream of?"  
>He asked again. I took a deep breath.<p>

"I was in this dark room, and I could hear Gaara's screams somewhere close but I couldn't find him… when I searched for him he screamed in pain, and when I found him…"  
>I sobbed. When I found him he was dead. I guess Sasuke, and Neji figured out what I was going to say cause they didn't press. I was worried for Gaara, for Naruto, Kankuro, and Temari.<p>

"How long have I been out?"  
>I asked.<p>

"A day, and a half."  
>Neji said. He handed me, and Sasuke a glass of water each. Sasuke gulped his down while I took sips. Itachi came in with a smile.<p>

"How are two feeling?"  
>He asked kissing Neji cheek. I smiled at how happy Neji looked with him. Gaara, and me just can't seem to get there yet. First he was a bloodthirsty, then Matsuri was somewhat in the way, then my mission, and now I don't even know if he's ok.<p>

"Good brother."  
>Sasuke said eyeing my water. I handed it to him not feeling like drinking it.<p>

"Good. Thank you Itachi."

I said laying back. Neji told me how Tsunade sent more people out to help Gaara, and that now it was just a waiting game for them. Over the next three days me, and Sasuke became more, and more worrying. Right now I was sitting with Neji, and Sasuke at a training ground they always used when they would train together.

"How you feeling Sasuke?"

I asked. He shrugged.

"Not to bad yet. At six months when it will be harder."  
>Sasuke said. I looked to Neji. He been different according to Sasuke more feminine Sasuke had said. I only shrugged, and said he's in love. He nodded.<p>

"I'm thinking about trying what Sasuke's doing."

Neji announced. I gave him a warm smile.

"That's great. Does Itachi know?"  
>I asked. He shook his head.<p>

"Not yet I haven't mention it to him but I will once I decide if I'm ready for this."

"You'll be a great mom, or dad?"

I didn't know what to call him. Sasuke didn't want to be call mom but he knows that the baby would need a mom.

"I don't mind being call 'mom.'"

Neji said.

"Suits you."  
>A voice said behind some trees. Neji, and me jumped in front of Sasuke ready for whoever was there. I gasped.<p>

"Gaara."  
>I whispered happily. He looked tired as hell but still smiled at me. I ran into his awaiting arms tears falling freely.<p>

"Are you alright?"  
>He whispered. I looked up at him.<p>

"Me? What about you?"  
>My voice cracked. He chuckled softly.<p>

"I'm fine Mickey. I love you."  
>He said before kissing me. I kissed back.<p>

"Sasuke!"  
>A panicked voice said in the forest.<p>

"Naruto? Naruto!"

Sasuke shouted running to the blonde. He jumped into Naruto arms with just as many tears as me.

"How you been Teme babe?"  
>Naruto asked holding Sasuke close to him.<p>

"Don't leave me!"  
>He cried.<p>

"Ah! Mood swings."  
>Kankuro said walking up to us with my uncle over his shoulder. Temari winked at me mouthing 'we're ok' to me.<p>

Oy I lost internet, and it was driving me crazy not being able to post this chapter. I really like it, and I love ukeish Neji. ^o^


	44. Together

{Gaara's POV} 

"We'll see what we get out of him, and let you know Gaara."  
>Naruto said in his Hokage rope, and hat. Sasuke had fallen a sleep in his lap clinging to his rope like his life depended on it.<p>

"Thank you Naruto."  
>I said. Before I left I asked the question that been waiting to be ask.<p>

"What about Orochimaru? He'll be after Sasuke more now he knows he's pregnant."  
>I asked. Naruto looked down at the Uchiha. His grip tightened around the sleeping Uchiha.<p>

"Right now he's not a problem, Mickey's village is."  
>Naruto said. I nodded. I left for home longing to see Mickey. When I went inside Kankuro was crashed out on the couch, Temari was reading outside, and Mickey was nowhere to be seen. I went upstairs to her room. Nothing. She wasn't in there. I went to my room to put my gourd away when I entered my room…"<p>

"Hi Gaara."  
>Mickey said sitting on my bed. I was a gape at her outfit. She was only in bra, and panties.<p>

"M-M-M-Mickey w-w-what are you d-d-d-d-doing?"  
>I stuttered. She giggled shyly.<p>

"Waiting for you."  
>She answered. She patted a spot next to her on the bed. I swallowed loudly my throat dried as can be. I sat next to her.<p>

"Mickey…"

"Hush."  
>She purred. I shivered. She crawled into my lap straddling it.<p>

"I love you Gaara."  
>She whispered against my lips. She kissed me fully pushing me onto my back.<p>

"I love you to."

I said when she pulled away. Her hands traveled up my shirt, her nails lightly dragging along my chest. I moaned.

"Thank you Gaara."  
>She said in my ear nibbling on it a bit. I pulled her down for another kiss. She moan when I ran my hands up her back, and down her spine. I flipped us over putting her on the bottom. I kissed along her neck hearing, and feeling her purr.<p>

"Mickey do you want to continue?"  
>I asked. She giggled.<p>

"I think so Gaara. I mean I am in my bra, and panties waiting for you, in your room."  
>I sighed. That was the Mickey I knew to well back then. The Mickey that was a smart-ass at times.<p>

"Stupid."

I muttered. She smacked me on the chest with a playful glare.

"Only Shukaku can call me that."  
>She said. I chuckled at her. She arched her back, pressing her chest to my own. Within in minutes I was relieved of any clothing, as was Mickey.<p>

{Mickey's POV}

After the last of our clothes came off Gaara got in between my legs. He kissed his way down my stomach, and back up. I moaned when I felt him enter me. He went in slowly letting me get use to the feel. I nodded when I was ready for him to go faster. My arms rapped around his neck, my legs around his waist bringing him as close as possible to me, and my lips on his. We both moaned into the kiss. We pulled away at some point for air. Panting I felt my sweat dripping down back, and chest, and Gaara's mixing with mine.

"Gaara!"  
>I moaned loudly. I was so close, and I could feel he was to when he picked up his speed. During the last of it I couldn't help smiled. I was with Gaara, the man I loved since a kid, who I thought I would never be. I arched my back as much as I could releasing at the same time Gaara did.<p>

"…God…"  
>Gaara panted. He stared down at me with a soft smile. I smiled back. Leaning up I kissed him gently on the lips.<p>

"I love you with all my heart."  
>I said placing one hand over my heart, and the other over his.<p>

"I love you as well."

He said kissing my lips, forehead, cheeks, neck, and lastly over my heart. I yawned.

"Go to sleep."  
>He said. He laid back pulling me to his chest.<p>

"Good night."

"Good night."  
>I fell into a dreamless sleep.<p>

"…Key… Mick… Mickey wake my love."  
>Gaara said shaking me lightly. I groaned trying to stay a sleep.<p>

"Mickey you have to get up it's 9:48 am."

He whispered in my ear.

"Go away."

I groaned. He chuckled softly in my ear.

"I have to see Naruto so I'm leaving but I wanted a good bye kiss before I left."  
>I tried to hold back my smile as he tickled my sides.<p>

"No…"

"Please?"  
>He started nibbling on my neck next. I couldn't take anymore I giggled.<p>

"Ok… I'll kiss… you… stop! Please!"

I begged through my laughs. He stopped. I smiled warmly up at him. He smiled back.

"I love you."  
>He said kissing my lips.<p>

"I love you to."  
>I said back. He was wearing his ninja clothes, and his gourd was on the floor near the door.<p>

"What are you seeing Naruto for?"  
>I asked.<p>

"He has Ino's dad checking Kenku's mind for anything that'll harm you."

He explained. I nodded.

"Let me know?"

"Of course."

He said. I put one of the dresses Temari gave me seeing as Gaara threw my stuff away when he was pissed. I turned to the door with a blush. I thought Gaara had gone downstairs but no he was waiting by the close door with a smirk.

"I thought you left."  
>I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He pulled me into a hug kissing my neck.<p>

"And miss seeing beauty? Never."  
>My blushed worsen. I looked up to him.<p>

"Don't say things like that."  
>I told him.<p>

"Why? It's true."  
>I sighed.<p>

"I'm not beautiful."  
>He cocked a brow at me.<p>

"Why do you think that?"  
>He asked.<p>

"I killed people… people who could've been innocent. I was sent to kill you."  
>Tears formed.<p>

"You thought I was my father you didn't know."

"I should've asked before I…"

"I'm happy it turned out this way. I found you twice, and we're together now. That's all I would ever want."

I smiled.

"Thank you."  
>I said walking him out.<p>

Arg! I just can't make a good lemon for this story! I must've rewritten this story like ten times before saying 'to hell with it!' I hope it was ok. -_-"


	45. Letters

"Good morning."  
>Temari chirped. I couldn't help my smile.<p>

"Morning."  
>I said with a sigh. She smirked.<p>

"What did you two do last night?"

She asked. I bit my lip shyly.

"Nothing."  
>I said. She chuckled.<p>

"Whatever."

She said heading to the kitchen. I followed her.

"Morning."

"Morning Sasuke."  
>I said at the same time Temari did. He looked sick.<p>

"Sasuke you don…"  
>I stopped when Sasuke ran to the sink puking.<p>

"Never mind."  
>I said walking up to him. I handed him some paper towels when he was done emptying out his guts.<p>

"Stupid morning sickness."

He muttered. Temari gave him some bread while I got him some gingeral.

"Look at the bright side."  
>Temari said.<p>

"What bright side?"

Sasuke asked putting his head on the table.

"You'll have a bundle of joy in the next six months."  
>I nodded trying to help cheer him up. He glared.<p>

"I'm never having a baby again."  
>He said. We shuddered under his glare.<p>

"Boy, or girl?"  
>I asked changing the subject. He perked up.<p>

"I would like a boy to train, but a girl would be good to cause then she can restore the clan instead of me."  
>I nodded. I had to agree there.<p>

"I want a baby."  
>Temari said whining a little. I shook my head.<p>

"Temari Kankuro's enough of a kid for you."  
>I joked. She laughed.<p>

"That's true."

"Hey!"  
>Kankuro shouted in the doorway. The two of us 'epped' when we heard him.<p>

"Morning."  
>I said cheery. He glared at me.<p>

"I am not a child."  
>He said sitting next to Sasuke.<p>

"Yes you are."  
>Temari said.<p>

"No I'm not."  
>And that started a feud between them. Looking at Sasuke he was happily watching the fight.<p>

'I'm home.'

I thought with a sigh.

{Two months later}

I woke up groaning.

"Mickey what's wrong?"

Gaara asked waking up as well. I swallowed hard.

"I think I'm gonna barf."

I said getting out of bed slowly so I don't puke everywhere. Making it to the bathroom I spilled my guts.

'What's wrong with me? I don't get sick it's against my nature.'

I thought. Gaara held my hair while rubbing my back.

"Do you need anything?"  
>He asked. I shook my head in the toilet bowl.<p>

"No."

After an hour of puking I was done.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor."  
>Gaara suggested. I nodded.<p>

"Yeah I will. It's weird I've never been sick in my life."  
>I told him. He smiled softly pulling me close to him.<p>

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

He said. We went back to sleep seeing as it was 4:43 in the morning. Later that day I got ready for my doctor appointment.

"I'm leaving!"  
>I shouted heading out the door.<p>

"You sure you don't want me to go?"  
>Temari asked from the kitchen.<p>

"I'll be fine. Bye! Love ya!"  
>I shouted as the door closing behind me. I looked at all the sights in Suna I missed, although I do miss Konoha now as well seeing as I made two new best friends in Sasuke, and Neji. I sighed. Today I'll be getting their letters. Every other day I get a letter from each of them telling me what's going on in Konoha, and I would send them each one back doing the same.<p>

"Mickey!"  
>Someone shouted behind me. I turned around to come face to face with Matsuri.<p>

"Hey."  
>I said. She smiled. We became friends when I got back to Suna.<p>

"I want you to meet my boyfriend… where'd he go?"  
>She said searching around.<p>

"One sec."  
>She said running off. I giggled<p>

'Matsuri.'

I thought. It amazed Gaara when I told him we were friends now he said that was great, and kissed me.

"Mickey this is Chad, Chad this is Mickey."

"Nice to meet you Chad."

I said shaking his hand. He nodded.

"Same."

He said. I notice his eyes trailing my body.

"I gotta go I have a check up."  
>I said trying to get away from Chad's stare.<p>

"Are you ok?"  
>Matsuri asked concerned. I nodded.<p>

"Believe so. I woke puking this morning so it's weird seeing how I don't get sick."  
>I explained. She nodded.<p>

"Alright! We'll see you later. Tell Temari, and Kankuro I said hi. I'll tell lord Gaara right now."  
>She said pulling Chad away. He gave me a look that I couldn't tell what it meant. Shrugging it off I went on to the hospital. Sitting in the waiting room was hell. It was so long.<p>

"Mickey Claw?"  
>The nurse called for me. I mentally groanedsighed in relief.

"Here."  
>I said standing up.<p>

"This way dear."  
>She said leading me down a hall. After waiting in my room for a good ten minutes the doctor came in.<p>

"Hello Mickey my name is dr. Moko. Now what it says here you're here for a checkup?"  
>I nodded<p>

"Yeah I was puking earlier, and I never been sick my whole life."  
>I told him. He nodded. He pursed his lips tapping his pen to his lips.<p>

"Well I have a theory so let's run some test to see."

He said. He ran his test, and made me wait in that blasted waiting room again.

'Wonder what it could?'

I thought. I was so in thought I hadn't notice the dr. standing above me calling my name.

"Mickey!"  
>He called louder. I blinked like I was snapping out of a dream.<p>

"Yes?"

I asked him. He held a file in his hands with a kind smile.

"Congratulations your pregnant!"  
>He said. My jaw dropped.<p>

"What?"

"You're pregnant."  
>He said again. I gave him a fake smile.<p>

"Thank you dr."

I said, and left. I went to the park not to far from home. Sitting on a swing I thought about what I just learned.

'I'm pregnant… I'm happy but what of Gaara…'

I sighed sadly. What if Gaara didn't want to be a dad? Will he tell me to get rid of it, will he leave me because of it, or will he accept it? I groaned leaning back while holding the chains so I don't fall off. Looking up at the sky I saw a hawk fly by.

"Is that…? Rose!"

I called up. The hawk flew down to me landing on my perch arm.

"Aw. It is you girl."  
>I said taking the notes out of the bag. I sat crossed legged on the sandy ground with Rose on my shoulder. Reading the first one I knew was Sasuke's from the handwriting.<p>

"Hey Mickey how you doing? Just read your letter about you, and Matsuri becoming friends. That's great now Gaara can stop sweating bout it."

I giggled at that part. Gaara really wanted to stay friends with Matsuri but didn't want me hurting cause of it.

"The baby's doing fine just took a ultrasound, and it's a boy. (Now I want a girl) Naruto was just telling me that he wants to have lots of kids, and name them after our parents. Don't like that idea too much though… we're gonna name our first-born Fugaku after my dad, and the next (if there's a next) will be named after one of his parents. The girls say hi, and they miss you lots. (They're driving me crazy!) Same here. Well… I got nothing else to say. Can't wait for your next letter bye.

Sasuke.

I laughed at the letter.

"Naruto's wants at lease four kids? Good luck Naruto."  
>I said out loud. I tucked away Sasuke's note to add to my box, and took Neji's out to read.<p>

"Hello Mickey how are you, and Gaara? Glad to hear you, and Matsuri are on good terms now. Maybe now Gaara won't worry so much."

Again I giggled. Gaara must've really bitched about us.

"Hinata, and Kiba are doing really good uncle even approves of it. The clan was shock at this. When asked why he was so ok with it he said 'I known Kiba for a long time. He's been taking care of Hinata since they were put on the same team, and he wears his love for her on his sleeve.'"

I cracked up laughing.

"Hinata, and Kiba must've been blushing like tomatoes."

I told Rose.

"I never seen Kiba blush so much, and Hinata passed out from her blush. He gave them his blessing and it made me really happy to see her smile so much at her father. The other day Itachi had came to me saying he wants to have a child. It took me by surprise to that I fell back, and landed on my ass. I told him that I been thinking about that to, and that I wasn't sure yet. He told me to take my time, and when I'm ready, if I'm ready we'll do it. The next day he told me that if I didn't want to go through the pregnancy that we could adopt. I really don't know what to do Mickey. Help?"

Neji.

"Hmm?"

I put the two notes in my purse for safety.

"Come on Rose let's go home."  
>I said standing up.<p>

Ack! It's been so long since I updated so, so sorry! Hope ya'll liked it! Review! ^o^


	46. Telling Him

When I got home nobody was there. I threw myself on the couch thinking about what Neji wrote.

'Well if Gaara doesn't want our baby I guess you could take care of it.'

I thought rubbing my stomach. The front door opened, and prayed to whatever god was listening that it wouldn't be Gaara.

"Mickey you here?"  
>Gaara called.<p>

'Thanks a lot.'

I thought bitterly.

"In here."  
>I called from the living room. He walked up to me with a smile.<p>

"How'd it go?"

He asked giving me a kiss on the lips. I bit my bottom lip.

"Well… I… uh…?"  
>He gave me a questioning look.<p>

"Mickey what's wrong?"  
>He asked. I pouted. Crawling in his lap to nuzzle my face in the crook of his neck.<p>

"I don't want to say."

I said pouting against his neck. He rubbed my back.

"Why not?"  
>He asked.<p>

"Cause I'm afraid what you'll say."

I told him.

"Mickey you can tell my anything, and I'll never be mad at you."

With I sighed I took out the papers the dr. gave me.

"My test results."

I said handing them to him. He took them with the hand that wasn't rubbing my back. I bit my fingernail. When his hand stopped rubbing my back I knew he read that part about being pregnant.

"Your…?"

I nodded.

"You… since…?"

"Our first time apparently."

I am three months pregnant.

"But shouldn't you be showing?"

Gaara asked rereading the papers. I lifted up my up my shirt showing a barely visible bump.

"I'm not eating enough so that's why he… or she ain't as big as they should."

I explained. I watched Gaara eyes looking for anything that might tell me my worst fear.

"What do you want to do?"

He asked emotionless. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"You don't want it."

I said as a statement not a question.

"Mick…"

I got off his lap. I covered my mouth to keep from letting out a sob.

"Why?"

I asked myself. He grabbed my arm.

"Mickey it's not what you think."

He said. I yanked it out of it his grasped.

"You don't want our kid! Why?"  
>I whispered the last part.<p>

{Gaara's POV} 

"You don't want our kid! Why?"  
>Mickey whispered the last part. I pulled her close to me.<p>

"I never said that."

"But you didn't say you wanted it."

She cried.

'I think the mood swings are kicking in.'

I thought.

"I want whatever you want my love. Whatever you pick I'll be happy."

I told her trying to stop the tears. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Do you want it? That's what I want to know."

"Yes."

I said. I really do want our unborn child but I didn't want to get my hopes up if Mickey was gonna say she didn't want it.

"Really?"  
>She asked in a small voice. I never heard her use a small voice like this.<p>

"Yes my love. Yes."  
>I said hugging her tightly to me. She hugged back.<p>

"Thank god."

She mumbled. I chuckled.

"We're having a baby."  
>I said. She smiled up at me.<p>

"Yay!"  
>She said throwing her arms in the air.<p>

"Now what?"  
>I asked.<p>

"I'm gonna go tell Sasuke, and Neji."

She said running upstairs. I laughed at her childlike self.

'A baby? We're having a baby.'

I thought, and smiled. Thing s were turning out perfect for us right now I just hope it stays that way.

{Three months later}

"Hinata!"

Mickey squealed jumping on Hinata.

"Mickey!"  
>She said falling back. I caught Mickey around the waist being careful not to harm the baby, and Kiba caught Hinata.<p>

"Mickey you shouldn't be jumping you might hurt the baby."  
>I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. I smirked, and grabbed it with my teeth.<p>

"Vary funny."  
>She said weirdly. I let her tongue go so I could kiss her lips. My hands went to her stomach she wasn't as big she should be yet but the baby was still vary healthy.<p>

"Love you."  
>I said.<p>

"I love you t… Sasuke!"  
>She squealed running up to the ready to burst at any given moment Uchiha. That was a mouthful.<p>

"Hey Mickey."  
>He said. I chuckled at how hard it was for them to hug each other with their stomachs.<p>

"I hate this."  
>Mickey whined.<p>

"Mickey."

"Neji!"

Wow the squealing was getting old fast.

"We missed you."

Itachi said rapping his arms around Neji's waist.

"Same here. Neji are we expecting any little monsters as Kankuro had put it around?"  
>Mickey asked. Neji shook his head.<p>

"No. We decided to adopt in stead."  
>I nodded.<p>

"That's great congrats on your future child."  
>I said.<p>

"I want this thing out of me."

Sasuke groaned.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! have a nice day… ^-^"


	47. Babies

Me: really long chapter.

Kaya: god, and I have to go through it again?

Me: everyone this is my best friend… somehow. Kaya. Kaya they are the readers the reason why I keep writing.

Kaya: and the reason why I'm force to read these things.

Me: you said you help.

Kaya: so many chapters to read, and help with. (In corner rocking back, and forth)

Me: while Kaya's in her emo corner please enjoy!

{Mickey's POV}

"I want this thing out of me."  
>Sasuke groaned. I giggled.<p>

"Any day now Sasuke."

I said.

"She's… right…"

Naruto said through mouthfuls of ramen. Sasuke glared at his, and pushed it to Naruto.

"You have it."  
>He grumbled. Naruto took it without question.<p>

"S-s-so what are you gonna name them?"  
>Hinata asked. I looked to Sasuke who also looked to me.<p>

"I was thinking Zane for a boy, and Kana for a girl."

I said.

"We're having a boy so we're gonna name it after my father."  
>Sasuke said. Hinata nodded. We went to Sakura's, and Lee's after eating for the baby shower the girls been planning for me, and Sasuke.<p>

"Their here!"

Ino shouted inside. I looked to Gaara with some fear.

"I'm sure it'll be all right."  
>He said. When we walked in everyone was there, and there was light pink, and baby blue everywhere.<p>

"I've been wrong before."  
>He said. The girls hugged me gently saying they were happy for the new baby, and gave Gaara a bone-crushing hug.<p>

"I can't wait till I have my own baby!"  
>Sakura gushed.<p>

"Yes I can't wait either. Sakura let us plan for one soon!"

"Ok!"  
>Sakura said hugging Lee. Everyone sweat-dropped at the couple.<p>

"I hate being pregnant!"  
>Sasuke announced for the tenth time. I pat the top of his head.<p>

"Any time now."  
>I said again. He nodded.<p>

"Your… ow!"  
>He grabbed his stomach in pain.<p>

"What's wrong?"  
>Naruto asked. Itachi rushed over to Sasuke as well.<p>

"I think I just went into labor."  
>Sasuke said. All the color left Naruto, and Itachi.<p>

"Look what you did!"  
>Naruto shouted. I blinked.<p>

"What?"  
>I asked.<p>

"You made him go into labor!"  
>In the back of my mind I heard a coco clock.<p>

"Naruto I didn't make him go into labor."  
>I fought back.<p>

"You're the one who said 'any time now.'"

"Naruto."  
>Sasuke sweetly.<p>

"Yeah?"  
>Sasuke pressed himself closer to Naruto.<p>

"I think you should… GET ME TO THE FUCKEN HOSPITAL YOU DOBE!"

He screamed. Naruto fell back then jumped back up.

"Yes sir!"

He saluted. Naruto took off with Sasuke, and Itachi to the hospital while the rest of us took a slightly slower pace.

"I never seen Itachi so pale."  
>Neji said. I giggled.<p>

"Yeah they looked pretty scared huh?"  
>I asked.<p>

"Uchiha? Scared? It's the end of the world!"  
>Kankuro shouted. Temari hit him on the head.<p>

"It'll be the end of your world if you don't shut up!"  
>He nodded hiding behind me. When we got to the hospital I went to the front desk.<p>

"We're here for…?"

"I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU BOTH!"  
>Sasuke screamed upstairs. I laughed nervously.<p>

"Never mind thank you."  
>When we got to the room Itachi was sitting on a chair.<p>

"You ok?"  
>Neji asked him. He nodded.<p>

"Yeah but I am really glad we picked adoption."

He said twirling a lock of Neji hair. Neji chuckled.

"Idiot."  
>He muttered.<p>

"How's Sasuke?"

"Forget him. How's Naruto?"  
>Kankuro asked. I had to nod Naruto is the one getting yelled at, and losing the feeling in his hand.<p>

"He's ok… well at lease when I was in there a minute ago."  
>Itachi said. After ten minutes of no screaming we found it safe to say the baby was born.<p>

"It's a boy! It's a boy, and it named Fugaku!"  
>Naruto sang happily.<p>

"We knew it… ompf! I mean congrats!"  
>Kankuro fixed rubbing his stomach from when Sakura, and Temari hit him.<p>

"Can we see?"

I asked. He nodded. He led us to Sasuke's room.

"Hi."  
>I said seeing Sasuke holding the little bundle of blanket. He looked at it so lovingly.<p>

"Want to see?"

He asked. I nodded eagerly. He was so cute he had blond hair just like Naruto, Sasuke's black eyes, Naruto's whiskers, and Sasuke light skin tone.

"Beautiful."  
>I breathed. He nodded.<p>

"So what about their deaths?"  
>Kiba asked pointing at Naruto, and Itachi earning him a whack on the head from Sakura, and Ino.<p>

"Later when I'm fully healed."  
>He said glaring at Itachi then Naruto. They both shuddered.<p>

"I can't wait for ours."  
>I whispered in Gaara's ear. He nodded.<p>

"As do I." 

{Four months later} 

I woke up groaning.

"Babe what's wrong?"

Gaara asked waking up next to me. I held my hurting stomach.

"I don't know… I think my water just broke."  
>I said feeling something under me. Gaara stared at me at first, blinked like he was really thinking about what I just said, then jumped out of bed, and out the door.<p>

"He better not have abandon me."

I said out loud. I got out of bed hissing in pain.

"Mickey you ok? Hang on I'll get your bag!"  
>Temari said rushing around.<p>

"I'm up!"  
>I heard Kankuro shout down the hall. Gaara ran to me picking me up bridal style.<p>

"Let's get to the hospital."  
>He said. Giving birth is the most painful thing I have ever done.<p>

"Gaara. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You."  
>I said scarily spacing the words. He gulped. I screamed in pain for the twentieth timed.<p>

"It's almost done babe just a few more pushes."  
>He said wiping sweat off my forehead. I panted again, and again.<p>

'No wonder Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto, and Itachi.'

I thought.

{Temari's POV} 

I jumped when I heard another scream from Mickey.

"Temari calm down."  
>Kankuro said. I sighed all I was doing was waiting for Shikamaru to get here when Gaara went into a panic about Mickey having the baby so I had to leave a message saying 'Mickey having baby meet there' I was so rushed cause the boys who weren't any help that I forgot to change out my boy shorts, and into to some pants. Another scream from Mickey sounded through the hall this one sounding more like a big cat then a human girl.<p>

"Hey."  
>The voice I been waiting to hear said. I punched his shoulder, and gave him a slight glare.<p>

"You were supposed to be here two hours ago."  
>I said looking to the door when Mickey screamed again.<p>

"Sorry sandstorm on the way in."  
>He said. Another scream.<p>

"Don't worry dude she's just worried about Mickey."  
>Kankuro told him.<p>

"For your information I have every right to be worried, and to be emotional."  
>I whispered the last part. Shikamaru placed a hand on my shoulder turning me to look at him.<p>

"Emotional?"  
>He asked rising a brow. I gave him a nervous smile.<p>

"Well… I…"

"Temari what aren't you telling me?"

Shika questioned. I stammered a bit fiddling with my fingers like Hinata does when she's nervous.

"Well that's why I wanted you to come over… you see I… uh?"

"Spit it out Temari."  
>Kankuro said. I took a deep breath.<p>

"Well Shikamaru I'm pregnant."  
>I blurted out before I lost what little courage I found. Shikamaru paled a bit, and his mouth hanging open. I looked behind him at Kankuro to see him completely speechless as well. What they think I couldn't get pregnant? Basters!<p>

"Your…? I-I… you…? How?"

Shikamaru finally got out.

"Real smart love."  
>I snapped. He shook his head.<p>

"How?"  
>He asked again. I could tell that his mouth was dry by how he kept swallowing.<p>

"Let's see it starts when I was in Konoha for the baby showers, and you took me into your arms whispering sweet nothing into my ears. Oh! Then we went back to your place where you apparently FORGOT TO USE A GOD FUCKIN DAMN CONDOM! Got it?"  
>I asked going from yelling to asking sweetly.<p>

"La! La! La! I didn't hear any of that!"

Kankuro shouted covering his ears. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well I…"

"Wow baby your really brain dead right now aren't you?"  
>I asked. He collapsed onto the near by chair staring at the wall.<p>

"Pregnant."  
>He whispered. I sighed, and sat next to him.<p>

"Yes love pregnant. Now can you please go back to being that smart ass I love so much?"  
>He nodded.<p>

"Were having a baby."  
>He said finally smiling. I squealed.<p>

"Were having a baby!"  
>I shouted kissing him passionately on the lips. We looked into each other's eyes smiling when I notice that I haven't heard any of Mickey's weird cat cries.<p>

"There's no screaming."  
>I stated. Kankuro nodded.<p>

"Yeah your right."  
>He said. The door opened reviling Gaara with what has to be the most warming smile I ever seen on him, and a little bundle rapped in a blue blanket. I smiled so big that it could've frozen like that.<p>

"Oh my god!"  
>I whispered squealed. I ran up to my baby brother to get a good look at the baby.<p>

"His name Zane."  
>He whispered kissing Zane's little forehead softly.<p>

{Gaara's POV} 

"His name Zane."  
>I whispered kissing his forehead gently. I looked up to my siblings, and Shikamaru not caring that he wasn't here earlier. I had to be the happiest man alive right now I have Mickey back, I have my first child, and Mickey is perfectly healthy. I was worried when she was pregnant that I might lose her like I lost my mother but nope she's already ready to go home, and write to Sasuke, Neji, and the girls in Konoha.<p>

"How's Mickey?"  
>Kankuro asked patting my back. I gave him a smile, and he blinked like to make sure he was seeing right.<p>

"Perfectly fine."  
>I said.<p>

"Can we see her?"  
>Temari asked wiggling her finger next to Zane's hand. He grabbed it, and yawned.<p>

"I think she would like that vary much."

I said leading them to her room.

"Congrats."  
>Shikamaru said patting my shoulder. I nodded.<p>

"Thank you. Mickey the others are here."  
>I said letting them in. Temari was at her side in an insistence trying to control her squeals.<p>

"He's so beautiful."  
>She said squeezing Mickey's hand. Mickey nodded with the smile that she always to gave me when we were little.<p>

"I know… I'm so happy to have him, and I can't wait for yours."  
>She said. I looked to Temari, then Mickey, then Kankuro, and finally Shikamaru. Was I missing something?<p>

"What?"

I asked.

"Troublesome. Temari's four months? Pregnant."  
>He said. I looked to Temari. She was blushing a little, and smiling.<p>

"Three, and a half."  
>She said turning back to Mickey.<p>

"They'll be the best of friends along with Fugaku, and maybe soon Neji's, and Itachi's kid."  
>Mickey said smiling to me.<p>

"Yes they all will."  
>She held her hands out waiting for me to give her the baby. I handed Zane to her careful not to wake him.<p>

"I love you."  
>She whispered in my ear after I kissed her cheek.<p>

"I love you to."  
>I said back.<p>

Me: so what you think?

Kaya: well people apparently likes your stories. (Looking at story charts)

Me: I love everyone who had been reading 'Feline' since I first started. (Throws flowers) I just like more reviews!

Kaya: and I'm stuck in this crazy place called my supposedly best friend's mind.

Me: yup! …Hey!


	48. Happiness Must End At Some Poinr

Me: oh my god! I am so sorry for not updating! My computer plug broke, and it being almost thirteen years old took forever to find a new one. Again so many sorrys, and I hope you like this chapter.

{Two months later} 

I woke at… 3:47 in the morning by Zane's crying.

"Your turn."  
>Mickey said turning onto her other side.<p>

"No yours."  
>I said. She turned, and glared at me.<p>

"I was up all night last night you can deal with him tonight."  
>She said threaten sweetly. I nodded, and got out of bed quick.<p>

"Of course."  
>I said.<p>

"I love you."  
>She called as I walked out.<p>

"Me to."  
>I smiled back at her. She smiled at me before letting her eyes close to sleep. I left the room in only my pajama pants since it was so hot tonight. If Kankuro, Temari, and now Shikamaru weren't here I'd be in my boxers. I opened the door hearing Zane's cries get louder. I smiled down at him in his crib. When he looked up at me his cries died down to little sobs.<p>

"What's wrong?"

I asked picking him up. I checked his dipper empty, his forehead for a fever good, and lastly I check his feeding schedule to see that his last feeding 10:47 pm.

"So your hungry?"  
>I asked even though he couldn't answer me back yet. He grabbed a tiny fist full of my hair, and tugged. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt but still it bugged.<p>

"Ow Zane."

I said chuckling. I put the tip of the bottle to his lips, and as he started sucking on it I went to the window seat in the room. I looked out at my village it was as dark as the night sky all the lights off. I sighed thinking about my past life. It was the worst but in the end thanks to my family, and friends, and mostly Mickey, and Naruto I changed for the better. I now have the respect of the village, friends, my siblings aren't afraid of me, my love, and now my first born my life is perfect right now, and I hope it stays like this.

{Mickey's POV}

{The next night} 

I woke up having this uneasy feeling. Looking around my, and Gaara's room I knew it wasn't coming from here. I let my cat ears pop out to listen. They twitched when a noise from the baby's room sounded.

'Zane!'

I thought jumping out of the bed at the same time waking Gaara.

"Mickey?"  
>He said rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Something's wrong."  
>I told him running out of the room. I ran past Temari's, and Shikamaru room, and right into the Zane's. He was still in his crib sleeping soundly. I heard a small mew from the window.<p>

"How did you…? Wicked?"

I asked. The cat jumped onto the edge if the crib looking down at Zane. While he was looking at Zane I got a glimpse of his collar it is Wicked.

"Come out sensei."

I said looking through the room for him.

"Mickey where is Kenku?"  
>He asked stepping out the shadows near the crib.<p>

"Konoha."  
>I replied. He looked into the crib at Zane.<p>

"Your clan is suppose to stay pure Mickey, and you make this hybrid with the Kazekage."  
>I hissed my eyes going cat like.<p>

"He is not a hybrid."  
>I take a step closer to him like a cheetah. Sensei shook his head in disapproval.<p>

"Mickey you're being a fool stop this at once."  
>He commanded. Another step closer.<p>

"Get away from my son."

"Mickey it is time to go home you had your fun now come on."

Fun? What did he think I was doing here?

"This is my home, this is my life, and I'm not leaving."  
>I told him. He took out a kunai pointing it at Zane. I stopped dead in my tracks staring at the weapon with horror.<p>

"Mickey I'm gonna take care of this thing, and then we're leaving."

He said.

"He's not a thing, and don't touch him!"

I shouted. Where is Gaara?

"Mickey I can't leave it alive only our village can have this bloodline no one else…"

"And only I can have Mickey, and no one will take her."  
>Gaara said his sand rapping around sensei's waist. I smiled back at him happy that he made it in time. Sensei poofed out of it.<p>

"Where did he go?"  
>I asked running over to Zane to check on him.<p>

"What's going on?"  
>Kankuro asked completely alert.<p>

"Wake up Temari, and Shikamaru someone from Mickey's village is here to take her, and kill Zane. Find him."  
>Gaara ordered.<p>

"Right!"  
>I held Zane tightly in my arms but not so tight that I hurt him. I was scared for his life, my baby's life. Gaara pulled me into a hug just as I let the tears I been holding back fall.<p>

"I'm scared."  
>I told him. He nodded.<p>

"I am to but we'll find him. I promise."

I nodded back.

"What does this baster look like!?"  
>Temari demanded.<p>

"Temari you can't go after the guy who wants to kill Zane…"

Shikamaru started.

"Why not!?"  
>Temari shouted.<p>

"Your pregnant we can't lose the baby."  
>Shikamaru reasoned.<p>

"But I can't lose Zane."  
>She said.<p>

"Temari please I can't lose my niece, or nephew ether."  
>I told her. She sighed, and rubbed her growing stomach.<p>

"Your right… both of you."  
>She admitted.<p>

"You two stay here with Zane we'll search the mansion."  
>Gaara said. He kissed me one last time before he left. I sat on the floor with Temari cradling Zane close to my chest jumping at every little noise.<p>

"Mickey calm down the boys will find him."  
>Temari tried to reassure me but it wasn't working I was too afraid for my baby's life.<p>

"I know Temari but I'm still scare."  
>I told her. She nodded. She placed a hand on my shoulder, and shook it.<p>

"I'm here, and you're here we're more then enough for him."  
>I nodded. Ten minutes later Kankuro, and Shikamaru came back.<p>

"Nothing."  
>Shikamaru said.<p>

"Where's Gaara?"

I asked.

"Still looking."  
>Kankuro said. I sighed.<p>

"Here watch him for me I'm gonna go look."  
>I said handing Zane to Kankuro. I found Gaara outside under Zane's window. He was staring at some tracks.<p>

"Couldn't wait?"  
>He asked. I nodded.<p>

"Yeah… he's still here I can feel it."

"I know… Mickey what can you tell me about him, about your village? I know little to none about it."  
>I looked down. I didn't want to think about it at all.<p>

"Mickey please I'm begging you tell me."

"They don't have different bloodlines, or clans like other villages do just mine, they're vary keen on keeping it theirs. There's not to many us now since they killed my parents, maybe four including myself?"  
>I guessed.<p>

"You, Kenku, and two others?"  
>Gaara asked. I nodded.<p>

"One of them is only eight, and the other is almost sixty. As for sensei he's really strong, he can disappear in the shadows, and reappear in your own, he's also really good with genjutsu, almost Uchiha level."  
>I told him.<p>

"So your village is crazy?"  
>He tried to joke but I wasn't in the mood for it.<p>

"Gaara!"

I snapped. He sighed.

"Mickey calm down please."  
>I turned to go back inside, I need to stay by Zane's side.<p>

"I'll be with Zane."

I said.

"Anything?"  
>Temari asked. I shook my head.<p>

"I'm gonna go bed you should to."  
>I said taking Zane to my room.<p>

'Everything was going so good for us, and now… I know what I have to do.'

I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	49. Mickey's Village

I am so sorry for such a late update! I hope you all can forgive me!

The next morning I got Zane ready for the day, and packed a few things for myself.

"Morning."  
>Kankuro greeted me. He gave me a look of concern.<p>

"Where's Gaara?"

I asked. He pointed to the front door.

"He left to a little bit ago to inform the anbu to search for your old sensei."  
>I nodded heading out with out a word. Everyone I passed gave me a look of concern just Kankuro had. They all knew me as the happy bubbly girl but now I had this dark aura around me. When I got to the Kage office I went strait to Gaara's office interrupting the meeting he was having with the anbu.<p>

"We need to talk."  
>I said standing in front of his desk. He nodded for the anbu to leave before questioning me.<p>

"What's wrong? Has he appeared again?"  
>He asked. I shook my head.<p>

"Nothing like that… I made a plan but your not gonna like it…"  
>I told him. He leaned back in his chair with a stern look.<p>

"What is it?"  
>I took a deep breath.<p>

"I'm going back to my village…"

"Wh…"

"Don't interrupt me! I'm going on in assassination mission… to kill the council of my village…"  
>Gaara sat there stunned. I rocked Zane as he started crying trying to calm him.<p>

"Mi… Mickey you can't be serious? On your own? Mickey let me go with you…"  
>I shook my head cutting him off.<p>

"I'll go on my own without anyone's help. If I fail I won't pull another nation down with me, and plus…"  
>I looked down to Zane who had calm a bit. Looking back at Gaara he knew what I was thinking.<p>

"He needs a parent with him… he can't lose them both not like I did at such a young age."  
>I all but whispered. Things were silent between us for a bit.<p>

"When do you plan to leave?" 

{Gaara's POV}

"When do you plan to leave?"

I asked my voice raspy. There was nothing I can do to stop her; she'll go weather I tell her not to, or not. She looked down at Zane again with sad filled eyes.

"One hour."  
>she whispered. My world felt like it was being destroyed slowly. First last night, and now she's leaving.<p>

"When do you think you'll be back?"  
>I asked. She shook her head with a shrugged.<p>

"I don't know it might be some time… I don't want to miss anything in his life but for him to have a life I'll have to miss some things."  
>Why? Why was thing happening to us?! I put my face in my hand with misty eyes.<p>

"I love you."  
>Mickey whispered sitting in my lap. Her eyes were filled tears of sadness. She didn't want this anymore then I did but she was doing what she thinks is best for our son. I rapped my arms around her waist holding her close to me. This is the last few moments that we would be a whole family for a long time. An hour later Mickey was ready to leave.<p>

"Mickey I'll miss you!"  
>Temari cried hugging Mickey to death.<p>

"So will I Mari… be good… can't wait to see the… baby when… I get back…"  
>she choked out. Shikamaru got her to loosen her death grip pulling her away from Mickey. Kankuro, and her hugged each other saying good-bye.<p>

"Be careful ok? I want you to come back safe, or I'll be dealing with moody, depress, hormones all the time Gaara… oh and Temari."  
>He joked. I would've glared at him but couldn't find the strength to. The two of them laughed.<p>

"I will I promise."  
>With a final hug she walked over to me, and Zane. She took Zane into her arms with a sad smile.<p>

"Please take care of him Gaara."

I nod as I leaned into her for a kiss. I was going to miss her touch, her kiss, her smile, her everything.

"I love you…"

"I love you to."  
>she said back. With a kiss to Zane's forehead she handed him to me, one more kiss to me, and she was gone. Running out the gates at full speed.<p>

'Please come back. Please.'

I prayed.

{A Month Later}

{Mickey's POV}

I put out my fire from last night sighing. I was only an hour away from my village now.

'I wonder how Zane is?' I thought pulling a photo of Gaara, and Zane out of my pocket.

"Gaara…" I whisper gently, my fingers gliding over him. "I'll be home soon." Putting away the photo I ran at top speed to the village. When I got there I stayed out of sight in the shadows, avoiding all eyes. The council was in the highest tree, and they were gathered in a meeting.

"Mickey won't come back, especially with that hybrid, and Kazekage of hers." I heard Sensei say. Kneeling under the window, and letting my cat ears out to listen even better.

"Then we'll just kill them!" a man I didn't recognize shouted. My vision darkened like I was wearing sunglasses, and that meant my eyes were pure black now, I felt nothing but hate for this man.

"We can't kill the Kazekage." Another voice said. This one I knew as the village's leader.

"Why not?"

Sensei asked.

"Because the sand is the second largest ninja village, and not only that but he has the leaf village, the largest ninja village, on his side. They wipe us out, and with Mickey refusing to come back, and Kenku a personal prisoner with the Hokage we be wiped out." Leader explained harshly.

"Well what should we do about this? We can't let the Sand have our village's bloodline." Sensei said. Several other people agreed with him.

"We will wait for the new village leader to get back from his mission."

New village leader? I hissed. I have to wait for him to get back or else it won't stop! Damn it! I was hoping to end this crap soon…

"That's two, to three months from now." Sensei said. I shook my head. I had no choice but to wait for the new leader.

{Three months later}

For the past three months I stayed in the forest surrounding the village, going in the village only to see if the new leader has returned. I ringed my fingers. Everyday that I'm away from Gaara, and Zane I felt anxiety over come me.

'I'll go see after night falls.' I think finishing my meal. Hunting hasn't been hard for me one bit; I was trained to survive without anything.

"The leader's back!" someone shouted in the distance. I heard cheers coming from the village as well.

"Finally." I say already to the village.

'Just a little longer boys and I'll be home with you all.' I head straight for the tallest tree where the meeting would be. Taking out two kunais I ready myself. This wouldn't be an easy assignation, it'll be far from it, and I have to stay on high alert.

"No! We will not murder Mickey's new born son, or murder the Kazekage!" a new voice ordered making me wait. Someone in there didn't want to kill my family?

"Leader she won't come back! If we don't get her back soon other villages will inherit the blood line!" sensei shouted. A chair slid across the floor as someone slammed their hands on the table with force.

"Who cares?!" the new voice demanded. "You wanna know what I think?" a long silence went by. "I think its time we let it happen, time we start reaching out! I'm sick of having to be lock in this village cause you old people don't our bloodlines to get out."

"Leader this is what protects us from those stronger villages!"

"We'll be weak if we let them make hybrids!"

"You are not worthy as leader!" so many were shouting I couldn't tell who's was who's!  
>"Shut up! I'm the leader and as of now everything that's been happening is over! I will make arrangements to speak with lord Kazekage to fix the mess you old people made, and hopefully he'll consider forgiveness." The new leader said, and left, leaving no chance of argues. My eyes turned a light green, I was happy… someone from my village wants to make peace?<p>

"Elder he is out of control." I heard sensei say.

"I know he is… I wish my son had followed the path I laid out for him but I guess not. You may take care of him after he falls a sleep." The old leader said.

"Yes sir." I rushed down the tree. I had to find the new leader and warned him! But I didn't know what he look likes, just the sound of his voice.

'It'll have to do!' if I can't find him then I'll just go through with my original plan. I panted on a rooftop. I haven't found him yet.

"Damn it!" I swore. I just want to go back to Gaara and Zane! I want my family…

"Your Mickey? What are you doing here?" my ears perked up. That was it! The voice I heard at the meeting. I look at him. He looked like the last leader but way younger; he looked to be my age in fact.

"You're the new leader?" I ask taking a step closer to him. He nodded.

"Well?" the question caught me a bit off guard. "What are you doing here? I know you won't leave your family. So?"

"I came here to kill the people who wants my family dead." I stated in my emotionless voice. He was unfazed by it.

"Is that so? Well why haven't you?" he asked leaning against a branch.

"I was, till I heard what you want." I stopped watching him. He nodded.

"I wish for peace not war. I don't want the sand as an enemy. Will you and lord Kazekage consider it?"

"We will!" I replied a little to quickly for my liking. He smiled.

"That's great! It'll do this village some good. I'm sure you know the village is slowly dying from having to live with all of this. Not being able to leave when they want for anything they might need, and not loving whom they want cause there from another village. I want this place to be happy and free!" I smiled at him. He reminded me so much of Naruto.

"I agree… but after you left I heard your father give orders to my old sensei to take care of you cause your not doing what they want." I told him. His smile sagged to a frown.

"That so?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Eric."

"Eric I'll take care of them." I said patting his back. He looked back at me.

"You're going to kill them?" he asked. I nodded not looking to him.

"Yes." I jumped from branch to branch all the way to the top of the tree. They were still in a meeting. Perfect. Taking a calming breath I crashed through the window landing on the table.

'Wish me luck Gaara…' I think.

{Three months later}

{Gaara's POV}

It's been six months since Mickey left for her village, and I haven't heard anything from her since she left. Zane had grown quite a bit now, and was starting crawl now. It's been hard to take care of him cause he looks so much like Mickey. I haven't spent much time with him either now that I think about it. The only time I see him is before I leave for work, and that's if he's up yet, and when I get him ready for bed. Today Temari brought him, and her two-month-old daughter Mika, and told me she was leaving Zane with me for the day for bonding. So here I am with my eight-month-old son trying to do work, and keep him entertain.

"Gaara we have a problem."  
>Kankuro said walking in.<p>

"What is it?"

I asked in a bore voice. He hesitated before a newspaper in front of me, what I saw made my world shattered.

In the land of trees Mickey Claws killed the conical in cold blood September 23. Later that night some unidentified figures from the village burned one half of the village trying to kill Mickey Claws, two hundred people died, and one possible Mickey Claws.

The paper fell from my hands to floor. Mickey… dead…? I shook my head.

"It's a lie right…? Kankuro this is a cruel joke!"  
>I shouted. He stood there with a face.<p>

"I'm sorry Gaara but no… one of my students brought it back today from a mission she went on with another team. There's been nothing on if Mickey's ok, or not. I sent messenger hawks to a few friends of mine around that area to see what they can find out."  
>He told me but I didn't hear most of it, not even when Zane started crying.<p>

"What's going on?"  
>Temari asked as her, and Shikamaru came into the office. Kankuro picked up Zane, and the paper showing it to them. I heard them both gasp but heard nothing else.<p>

I feel there were some rushed parts in this but I kept trying different thing that just wouldn't work! Grr! So upsetting! The next chapter to come out we'll be better I promise! Thank you all who reviews and reads this! I love you guys!


End file.
